It Can Only Go Up From Here
by Dark Blue Taxi Driver
Summary: It's always been a dream to go to England, and now for two sisters it's necessary. Leaving a difficult past behind them,they make new acquaintances wih the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy, but the past just can't seem to leave them alone. Long,but worth it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter, they're J.K. Rowling's. The new characters are mine.

**Prologue**

For all of you that don't like _in medias res _without any introduction of characters:

Sadly enough, this kind of is _in medias res_… o well.

She sat thinking about what she would do that summer… so many opportunities to be with David, her boyfriend, and so many chances to go shopping with Selena, and so many weeks to be able to travel. The thought of the upcoming summer was amazing. She was one of those people who tended to daydream quite frequently. Her long black hair kept falling in her face, making her blow her hair upwards hopelessly while she attempted to read.

"Here." A brunette walked in and tossed her a hair tie. She seemed extremely energetic and excited.

"Thanks." She looked over the girl that had just walked in, taking in her jumpiness and restlessness. "Why so cheery, Selena?"

"Concert tonight- with Marissa and Jen. You wanna come? It's supposed to be amazing." she took a huge sip of orange juice.

"No thanks. Date tonight."

"Ooh la la. Where to?"

"We're having dinner by the restaurant by the lake and taking a walk around after that."

"Aww. So cute that it's repulsive."

"Again, thanks."

"No problem Alina." Selena left, Alina smiling at her retreating back. Her sister was crazy, to say in the least. Well, more annoying one could say. But all the same they had always been close- and still were. Alina was Selena's senior by a year, but both were equally intelligent. Alina had to work hard to get the grades that she got, for Selena it was more natural. And while Alina was more artistic and creative than Selena, Selena was more social and amiable than Alina. Some how, as sisters tend to do, they balanced each other out. Alina envied Selena's chocolate brown hair with natural auburn tones and highlights, and Selena envied Alina's bright color changing eyes. They were blue with tints of green, and sometimes hazel and light gray even- all mixed together. Alina herself disliked them- yes they were unique but she could never tell someone what her eye color really was. She always went with blue, but once she said it she would say green, then hazel, and then gray. People thought she was a delusional lunatic. Selena had bold emerald eyes, and for that, Alina envied her also. She got up to get ready for her date, leaving her daydreams for the summer behind.

* * *

"Wow. It's so gorgeous." she inhaled the crisp, cool night air. 

"Like you." he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Ugh. Cliché much? Overused line much?" she laughed.

"Can't help it- it's true."

"Sure."

"Alina-" he turned her head so that she was looking at him. "You are beautiful."

"Thanks David," she smiled. "But I still don't believe it."

"Are you serious? What do I have to do to make you believe me?" he was smiling right back at her.

"Hmm… what to have you do.." she tapped her finger on her chin in a playful manner. "Catch me." And she broke into a sprint.

"Woa- hold on Alina- that's not fair-" he was laughing, chasing after her. She turned around to stick her tongue out at him. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be, is it?". She nodded. "Well then you better start running faster." And so they ran around the lake and eventually they stopped after he caught up to her. As they started to sit down on a bench, a ringing noise came out of nowhere.

"Sorry, hold on, It'll take a second."

"It's fine." he said, and put his arm around her as she sat.

"Hello?"

"Honey, you need to come home right now. Can you ask David to take you to home?"

"What? Mom, what are you talking about? Why do I have to come home? Is someone hurt? Is it Dad? Is it Selena-"

"It's Uncle Chris, Alina," she could hear her mother's voice cracking. "He- he- someone performed the Cruciatus curse on him. We have to take him to St. Mungo's in England, dear. You have to watch the kids and Selena."

"Are you kidding? Mom, I have to go there with you-"

"Please-" she paused. Alina knew her mom was having trouble talking. "Please, Alina, I need you to do this for me and for your father while we're gone. It may be a while."

"And what about the store?"

"You're going to have to run it, Alina. We've called in favors from everyone we work with. Mrs. Barker will take over for now- but it would help to have you there too." Alina couldn't speak. This was unbelievable. She couldn't take care of all five of them, including herself, _and_ work. This was crazy. She wanted to be with Uncle Chris.

"Mom-"

"Alina?"

"Dad?"

"Alina dear, can you do everything your mother's asked you to do?" She paused. Something in her father's voice told her that it would be a huge mistake to say no.

"I can."

"Thank you Alina. We've already told Selena. Take care of her and Lilith and Andrew and Michael, okay?"

"Yes Dad."

"Uncle Chris is in extremely bad condition- honestly dear, your mother and I don't expect him to live out the week. But we're staying here with him and going to see whether anything can be done, alright Alina?" She said nothing. "Bye Alina, I love you dear."

She hung up the phone. And as soon as she did she dropped it and broke down. David, knowing already something bad had happened, guided her off the bench and took her to his car, and silently they drove to her home, and he held her hand the whole time.

'This can't be happening. This _can NOT_ be happening. No way in hell is this actually happening.' She rubbed her forehead in frustration. It had been the perfect night. She could only imagine how Selena had felt coming out of a good concert and finding out that their Uncle was close to insanity and their parents were leaving. Alina was glad she had left her daydreams at home- because they would never come true anyways.


	2. Breaking Point

Finally the story begins...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter (sadly) But the new characters are my own at least

**Chapter 1 Breaking Point**

"Why is he so drop-dead gorgeous?" Selena said, to no one in particular.

"Because he is not _that_ gorgeous. Sorry to say it Selena, but there are many out there more better-looking than _him_." said Alina, flipping through the pages of the Daily Prophet, sent by her cousin in England.

"Oh really? Prove it." said Selena defiantly in response.

"Fine. Here's your proof." Alina held the newspaper so that Selena could see the picture of the infamous teenager.

"Ugh. He's just as cute as _him_, you know. But you're right in a way I guess- he's definitely stopped looking like a gangly, hormonal, preteen nerd."

"They _both_ have," Alina simply stated.

"If only…" Selena let out a huge exasperated sigh.

"If only what?" Alina put her paper down and looked directly at her.

"If only we went there. It would be so amazing and exciting- wouldn't it be?"

"What, with Lord Voldemort there? I don't think so."

"I love how you have no problem speaking his full name." drawled Selena sarcastically.

"I love how you think I care." was Alina's only response. Selena only rolled her eyes and continued reading _Wizarding Weekly_. Alina stared into the small fire that was gradually burning out.

"You know.." she started to say slowly.

"Hm?" Selena responded without looking up, preoccupied with looking at the dresses upon dresses displayed in the magazine

"We _could _make a visit to a certain Emilie we know-"

"Oh my god. Alina, are you serious? That would be so crazy!! Aah! So much stuff to bring! What is the weather like there? Oh well obviously lots of rain- do you think it rains a lot during the summer? I'll bring my new coat anyways. Speaking of summer are we staying until school starts again? Because I need to get back and finish my report that's due as soon as we get back-"

"Selena." interrupted Alina.

"What?" Selena groaned. "You better not change your mind because you just said it- don't take it back now- I'm sure Dad and Mom would be okay with it if we paid for it-"

"Don't worry. But the reason I said it was because- well, honestly there's no other way to say this- but we _have_ to _move_ there." Selena's eyes were blank for a moment while Alina waited for her to answer.

"What? You mean- _live_ there?" Selena paused everything she had been doing, with a look of disbelief and incredulity splayed across her face. "We're all moving there? Since when did this happen and why has no one told me yet?"

Alina groaned inwardly. She knew this wasn't going to go over so well. She hadn't expected it to in the first place, but still she had pointlessly hoped Selena would understand without her having to explain. 'How ignorant and stupid can I get?' Alina thought. "Yes, live there, Selena. Mom and Dad asked me to tell you… more like break it to you, if you will. The thing is, Selena, they can't support _us_ anymore. They can't afford to pay both of our tuitions. The only thing we can do is to move to England- and apply for scholarships."

"So what, we're supposed to live without Mom? Without Dad? Without Lilith, Andrew, and Michael? Are you crazy? What about David? Have you told him yet?" Selena's eyes were bulging out of her head, piercing Alina's body, making her shudder. Alina closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead gently.

"I have."

"And?" Alina looked away. She remembered that day she had told him, the one person who didn't care that her family could hardly afford for her education to Merlin's Academy of Wizardry, the most prestigious wizarding school ever built. She broke his heart- the one that had let her throw hissy fits, tantrums, the heart that had let her scream and cry in front of him. But yet- all he had done was stay silent.

"Say _something_, Dave." Alina had looked up into those deep and bright blue eyes which were now empty and unfeeling. Suddenly they widened with rage as they set upon her.

"What am I supposed to say?" he yelled, with a force like none other. Startled, she took a step back. She felt herself unable to say nothing. He continued. "You tell me that you're leaving in a little less than two weeks when you just told me that you've known for months? Why the hell didn't you say anything, huh? Tell me!" His face was red, eyes burning with rage. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked in a quieter voice, his eyes filled with sadness and pain. Finally she responded.

"I'm so-" she had to stop; she was breaking down quickly and she knew it. "S-s-sorry. You know I couldn't have gotten a scholarship- it was already taken and reserved. And my parents can't pay and support all five of us. Not now, not after-" she paused again. "Not after Uncle Chris was killed." She exhaled. "And Sean and Emilie are our only relatives left, including Aunt Jayne and Uncle Stuart. There's no possible way we can stay here and expect to live normal lives again-"

"I could pay for your tuition! You know that!!" he yelled again. She felt her heart weaken.

"I could never let you do that. I know your family's wealth but they aren't exactly fond of our family. I doubt that they would let you touch their money for me. And you couldn't pay for Selena too, Dave,".

"Well all you said was that they couldn't pay for both of you. Why can't you stay here and she can go to England? Hm? And it doesn't matter if you go to Merlin's Academy- go somewhere else- somewhere cheaper, get a job-"

"That's what I'm doing. And how can you expect me to let my younger sister go alone to England? Huh?" She decided she wouldn't inform Selena about that one part. If she did, she'd make Alina stay here for sure and she would try to convince Alina that she would be alright by herself, Alina knew it. "Dave, the only place I can go is London. There's no other way." Desperately she looked up at him, hopeless.

"Then marry me."

"Marry me, for crying out loud!" She stared at him for a few moments before slightly chuckling with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, right,"

"I mean it, Alina-" his eyes again. They bore into her- but they never seemed to touch her- never seemed to reach her heart. Several times they had come close to making her break, but after one and a half years, she still couldn't seem to connect with him. "We could marry, elope, I'd _have_ to support you, and you could go to-"

"_Have_ to support me? You don't _have_ to do anything." She turned away from him.

"Alina, I never meant it like that. You're overreacting and you know it. Immediately she whipped around.

"You're right. Exactly why we can't marry and why you don't really want to marry me."

"No, Alina, you're wrong- we can- don't you- I mean, don't you want to-" he looked at her, and was having difficulty saying what he wanted to say. "Alina, don't you-"

"Love you?" Alina finished for him. Glancing at him, she knew she'd guessed right. Tears were welling up inside and she was close to bursting "Yes!", but she couldn't say it. She couldn't burden him. Not anymore. Looking down, she said "No, _David_, I do- I do _not_ love you." Deafening silence followed.

"I don't believe that," he whispered. 'He's going to make me say yes… I can't…' "Damn it, Alina, I don't believe you."

She gathered all the composure she had left, held back the waterfall brewing on her eyelashes and said "You don't have to- but I don't love you.", with her eyes cool and dark. "Believe me or not, David, I don't love you and I never have." It was so hard to lie- she had never been good at it. This time she had to be. _Needed_ to be. He had always been able to call her bluff, but not tonight. She wouldn't let him. Slowly inside she knew she was on the edge of collapsing and deteriorating.

"Well I loved you." he said, his eyes doing what they did best- they bore into her skin, making her shiver. This time though, she was merely annoyed and hurt. As soon as he disappeared from sight, she ran, to the closest wall she could find and fell back against it, slowly dropping onto the ground, and wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth, shuddering and shaking with each heartbreaking sob that wrenched her soul as she let herself fall apart.

The fact that he had used the past tense was bugging her so much; she had no clue whether she had even loved him, making her ask herself why she was even crying so much, which only resulted in more tears and more sobs, and because she had such weak longs, every so often she gasped for more air, coughing and hacking. She repeatedly called herself an idiot, for not stopping and for not being rational. But really it was useless. And for an hour and a half she let the overwhelming feelings of despair and regret and guilt drown her, freezing and shivering even though it was a summer night. Alina knew she had been pathetic, and was pathetic, and would always be pathetic.

Alina shook her head of the memory of that night. It was too late. "What do you think happened, Selena?" she said in response. She only shook her head in pity. Alina didn't need this. She should be the one comforting Selena, the one pitying Selena, not vice versa.

"When do we have to leave?" Selena asked after minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"In three days." Selena broke down. Alina was done crying, so no tears came. She had no more energy and no more tears left to do so. She walked over to Selena, holding her in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she had done for herself and let Selena cry into her shoulder. "It's going to be alright Selena, don't worry-"

"Really." Selena said dryly, making Alina stop to look her younger sister in the face.

"No. I don't know. I really have no clue how screwed up it'll be. But I know that no matter what we'll always have each other. We were blessed with that much, did you realize? We'll make it somehow, Selena. Haven't we always?" Selena continued to cry, and Alina let her, and gradually she calmed down and was resting her head in Alina's lap and sniffling, as she stared absentmindedly at the dwindling flame in the fireplace, leaving no time or room to comfort herself. The last spark of fire flew up the chimney and it went out.

* * *

A/N: good so far? it's my first fic.. it's slow to start out and yes there's no harry potter charaters present yet but i've written a lot already, I just haven't typed it up 


	3. Departure

More more more…

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does

Selena, Alina, and the other new characters are my own

**Chapter 2: Departure**

"You done Selena?" Alina called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

Alina took a look around the living room. It would be the last time she'd see of it. She saw the pictures, the couch which was well worn from many late nights of watching movies, the huge clock which woke the whole house up at precisely 6:30. Her parents came into the room, her mother already crying.

"Mom- come on- it's alright." She tried to smile. More than ever she knew she couldn't cry; if she did her parents would never let them go. Her mom merely nodded and embraced her eldest daughter.

"I've asked Sean, and he and Emilie have enough room for you two for the rest of the summer. Jayne and Stuart will take you in for your winter break." her father informed her, always collected and calm.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled meekly. She hugged him close, trying to remember everything- how he looked, how he smelled, just everything. It would be around two years before they would see each other again.

"Take care dear, be safe." her moth warned needlessly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I'm almost 17, you know."

"Still too young to be gone that long."

"Trust me- everything - everything will turn out right. Take care of Lilith, Andrew, and Mike and then I'll be okay. I've already said bye… I've left them little gifts. They're all asleep now."

"I'm ready," Selena called as she walked down the staircase.

"Nice outfit," Alina remarked with a smile.

"Why thank you. Took me all day,"

"I can imagine." Alina smirked. She looked her sister's outfit over. She was wearing a red short sleeve shrug that came mid-waist over a white polka dot chiffon sundress, paired with black pumps. Alina herself was wearing a simple cerulean v-neck three-quarter sleeve sweater and comfortable black pinstripe pants finished off with white bracelets and white pointed shoes. They may have only been 16, but it was essential for them to look a little bit older and more mature to be able to survive and get a job in London.

"Bye girls," They all hugged once more. "You know the address and remember the place." They both nodded and apparated at the same time, ending up outside of a pretty townhouse. Alina and Selena looked at each other once and carrying their luggage with them, slowly took their steps in unison to the door. Alina rang the bell. The door swung open to reveal a black-haired, tall, young man with bright hazel eyes.

"Alina! Selena! It's been a while! You don't know how strange yet great it is to see you guys again." he said as he hugged them both.

"The same to you big bro," Selena smiled. They entered the house, taking in the sight.

"Did some redecorating. Well, Emilie did. It's nice, isn't it?" he closed the door.

"Yeah, it is." Alina marveled at how warm and cozy the small house made her feel.

"The best part is- you two can baby-sit Matthew for us now."

"What?" Selena turned.

"See? He's grown." he said while opening the door to his right, where they saw a brunette bouncing a small boy in her arms.

"Emilie!" Alina exclaimed, and gave her hug, trying not to smush Matthew.

"He's such a stud for a baby." Selena cooed.

"Let's hope he's not as cute as his dad." Emilie smiled.

"Ew." Alina and Selena both gagged.

"Sorry," Emilie chuckled.

"So do you two mind?" Sean asked again.

"Of course not.. How could we refuse to take care of our nephew?". Selena took said nephew into her own arms. "My my he's got daddy's weird shaped ears," she commented.

"Oh come on Selena-"

"And look- his daddy's puggy nose." Alina pointed out, laughing.

"You two go on and see if I care- but if you want your nephew to grow up to be a hideous, depressed kid who grows up hating his dad then keep going by all mans."

"Aw. At least he's got his mummy's eyes." Alina sighed- maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny Alina?" Sean pried.

"Your accent's so awkward when it's British."


	4. It's Famous People!

I know some people don't like new characters but well- i don't care. Took me a while to write :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling has full rights (duh)

**Chapter 3: It's Famous People!**

"Can you believe it?! We're going to Hogwarts on scholarship- with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!" squealed Selena.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe and it's so exciting and what not, but remember Selena, we ahve to keep our grades up here." Alina warned.

"Whatever, I know. These uniforms are dreary. Do we have to wear them?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to change on the train sis,"

"Great! I can look my best and stand out for the first and latst time in my own clothes." Alina simply rolled her eyes. She did want to make friends, be social, and meet boys- eventually. But first, she hadn't completely goteen over how it had ended with David. And she figured that if she wasn't able to make friends, she could just turn to drawing and books, her faithful companions and true loves. "Are you seriously wearing that?" Selena asked, sighing a great deal.

"Yes," Alina replied matter-of-factly "Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No, it's just- I don't know. Make a statement at least. Today's special."

"And so what do you suggest I wear, Miss OCD?"

"Wear those old dark blue low rise jeans you have instead and hm... that nice teal camisole with lace and the white cardigan with three qurater sleeves. And ooh, you're tall so maybe those black pointed shoes with tiny heels and that black bag with the embroidery detail and that white gold necklace with the diamond that David got you." she said in one fluid, run-on sentence.

"It scares me how well you know my wardrobe."

"Duh- I wear it." Selena smiled.

"Right."

"Now go change."

"Takes too long."

"You're a witch. Use your head."

"Fine, fine. If you ask me, it might be that time of month for a par-tic-u-lar person..."

"Haha, _very_ funny." Alina closed her eyes, thought, and the next moment she was changed. "Marvelous. Now you're fit to be seen with me in public."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Let's show these people what Americans really are."

"Dim wits?"

"No silly- superficial, shallow dolts."

* * *

"Okay, Platform Nine and Three Quarters. So Sean said we simply go through the barrier. Hey- Alina- you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well stop thinking about whatever and focus. Here it is." They stopped in front of the barrier, carts in hand, and slipped through easily. Alina couldn't concentrate. The necklace she wore was continuously reminding her of him. They boarded the train and searched for a compartment.

"There seems to be no empty ones. Oy. This sucks. Um, maybe-"

"OH MY GOD IT'S HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selena scremed, making Alina temporarily deaf. She ran to the bewildered seventeen year-old, whose eyes were widening at the sight of the crazy fan and he was frozen, not knowing what to do or where to escape to.

"OH MY GOD, this is SO amazing. I'm really sorry for freaking you out and all but- it's just my siter and I _adore_ you and-"

"Don't drag me into this," Alina interrupted. "Hi. So you've met the psychopath people call Selena. I'm Alina Thomas."

"Um... nice to meet you, and uh- Selena too." Harry hesitated, looking back and forth between each sister.

"Yeah. Well, we'll be going-"

"Not yet Alina, jeez. Do you mind if I get a picture with you?"

"Uh- sure..." he said, not knowing any other option.

"Sweet- okay sis, can you please? Pretty please?"

"Ugh. You'll be the death of me." Alina pulled out her camera and took a picture of Selena and Harry. "Cute."

"Really?"

"Selena."

"What? Okay, fine- we're done." Turning to Harry Selena said "Hopefully we'll have some classes together."

"Yeah- um- maybe, I guess," Harry was still somewhat startled.

"Alrighty. Well I'll go and find a compartment for us, you can stay here." she said to Alina.

"Woa- wait a second-" Before she could say another word, Selena was out of sight.

"So _now_ she decides to leave." Alina sighed, shaking her head, and Harry just laughed, finally calming down a bit. "I'm really sorry if she- if Selena was a bit- um- unnerving?"

"Yeah, that would be it," Harry smiled, the tension leaving his body.

"It's been her dream to come here- and now we actually have, and well, yeah, you know-" she stopped. She was blabbing like an idiot. He only smiled more.

"Are from here? I don't think I've ever met you before." His deep green eyes searched her face, observing it. She suddenly felt self-concious.

"Uh yes, we're both new. I'm- well I guess here I'm a seventh year and my sister is a sixth year. Though she might happen to be in some seventh year classes."

"Really? Did you- I mean, where did you go to school before?"

"Merlin's Academy of Wizardry in America." she answered, shy.

"Why did you leave?" Alina was slightly startled and didn't know how to respond.

"Well- it's kind of complicated-"

"You don't have to tell me, you know." She looked up at him, taking in his great height for the first time. He was just like David- only more famous and not her ex-boyfriend.

"Thanks. Well I'm sure Selena's wondering where I am so I have to go-"

"Oh- yeah- I'm sorry. Don't let me stop you." She smilied slightly and he returned it. Sighing again she walked away, wondering where the heck Selena could've gone. Harry stared at her retreating figure, shaking his head. Something didn't feel completely right with her. He could tell she was bitter and discontent inside, just by the way she had stared off into nothing at moments and by the way she crossed her arms protectively and defensively.

'Where in the bloody hell is she?' Alina fumed inside. 'Oh great. I'm saying bloody like a bloody Brit. And there I go again.' Alina quickened her pace, peeping into every compartment, searching for Selena. She came to the only one where the blinds were drawn and she knocked. And knocked again. Figuring the lazy bum could already be asleep, she opened the door.

"Oh-um- I'm sorry." she blushed profusely and immediately shut the door. 'That guy was so gorgeous. Wait. That guy was Draco Malfoy. Holy-'. He had been shirtless, obviously changing into his uniform.

"Alina! There you are- I've been looking for you forever! I got us lots and lots of food- you hungry?"

"No thanks,"

"So, is he nice?" she inquired.

"Hm? Harry? Yeah, he's nice." Alina's mind wandered off.

"Oh come on. Details, please," she pestered.

"Sorry, I don't know."

"I give you five extra minutes alone with him and you have nothing to report back to me? Fine, booger, be that way." with that Selena plopped down onto her seat with her book and pillow. Alina ate a little and listened to her iPod, slowly drifting asleep.

_A memory that can't be erased, I know, because I tried..._

_I start to feel the emptiness and everything I'm gonna miss I know,_

_that I can't hide..._

_I think it's time to just move on..._

Finally, Alina let the tears that she had let so adamantly held back fall.


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling has full rights, the story is a work of fanfiction and all mine

again, sorry that it's moving slowly

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony**

"Alina, wake up. We're almost here. Look outside. It's beautiful." Rubbing her eyes, she peered into the darkness and saw the moonlit lake and the castle which was breathtaking in size and grandeur. So meday when she had the time she would attempt to paint the enchanting scene.

"You had better get ready quickly. I'll got to check on where we go once the train stops." Selena left.

_But nights like this seem to be slowly fading _

_they disappear, as reality comes crashing through the floor_

Her iPod was still on and she left it be as she changed. She didn't feel like thinking so didn't bother using magic. She had the gotten the skirt on and was about to put on the shirt when the the door slid open. She didn't hear it open, and was humming when she turned around, with her shirt on, and started to button the shirt when she slowly froze and gradually looked up with dread.

"Sorry," he grunted. "Didn't know anyone- I thought it would be empty. I apologize." he said so formaly, and looking at her he closed the door quickly. Alina stood there like a fool, shocked. Her face, she was sure, made her look like a dumbfounded idiot.

'Dang it, dang it, dang it. Crap. Why is it that one person always happens to be half-naked? Well, I guess I deserve it.' Alina grunted and pulled the gray sweater vest over. She had no clue what her house was so went without a tie and cloak. Wait. Why had she even bothered changing yet? 'You're so stupid Alina, let me tell you.' Finally focusing, she changed back into the clothes she was wearing before. In the meanwhile, Selena returned.

"Selena- you will not believe it..." She told her shocked sister the whoel sotry, including how she had run into Draco earlier. She started laughing incessantly.

"It's not funny Selena, it's humiliating and embarrassing." said Alina defiantly.

"Oh come on. Think for a second. It's _hilarious_." Alina just shook her head but a smile was playing on her lips as she picked up her bag and as they rode in the carriage, she felt ready to start a new life.

* * *

Everyone filed into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall told Selena and Alina to wait with the other first years. They stood behind them all, towering over them by a good several inches. Selena smiled but Alina fidgeted. It wasn't like Alina to show so much outward anxiety but there it was, all the same. 'Calm down. It's fine. Think about Mom and Dad.' but the thought only started to make her upset. 'Think about the first kiss with David.' She felt even worse. ' Think about Sean, Emilie and Matthew.' Aah, Matthew. Such a cutie. The summer had seemed to heal Selena's pains and desperation, but not her own. She had held it all in. For who, she didn't quite know. The only way she had escaped those days of pretending was down in Diagon Alley, at Flourish & Bott's, reading and writing while viewing the passerby. Returning from her reverie she exhaled and stood straight.

"Atta girl" smiled Selena, reassuring her. "Let's hope we're in the same house." Alina only nodded. 'Oh no- something else to worry about. We better be in the same house.'

Soon they were called into the Great Hall. All heads turned, somewhat surprised by the appearance of two new girls, apparently not first years. "That's her," Harry whispered.

"Amazing. Merlin's Academy is the most prestigious wizarding school in America and the most expensive in the wizarding world."

"Positive?" Ron asked.

"Very."

Alina could feel all the eyes staring at them. Selena ws bubbly and exciting, noticing the attentino but hardly unnerved.

"And now I'd like to introduce two very extraordinary students here to Hogwarts. They both come here with a special, priviledged honor. Please welcome Adelina Scarlett and Selena Eleanor Thomas." There was polie applause as the two cringed at their full names being said. "Selena, simply sit on the stool as you saw." Selena sat, thrilled and excited as the battered hat was placed upon her. It took a few seconds before it announced with a loud shout "Gryffindor!"

There was a multitude of applause and settled down as Dumbledore called Alina. She sat, feeling more awkward and out of place than ever and waited. The Sorting Hat had puased a few moments. It couldn't seem to figure out where to place her. "Plenty of goodness, love, care. Great intelligence, that is also obvious." Alina was slightly startled by the voice she heard inside her head but she figured it was a different school, meaning different traditions.

"But what's this? Bitterness and resentment. More pain than one would imagine... even hidden from those you love, I see. Well, you lack no courage. Or shall I say _had_ lacked no courage or sense. But there's always a chance you'd do marvelously in Gryffindor either way. Ravenclaw appears to be an option, as well as Hufflepuff. Slytherin you may become notorious in, although it may not be for reasons you'd appreciate now." The Great Hall was silent for a long time. Students began to whisper. What was going on? Did the hat still work?

"Suffering indeed... you aim to please at your own cost, self-neglect while you gradually breakdown. An obvious resistance to pain and insults- but that's all reserved. A true strenght, but a weakness. Where to put you..." Then it did something odd.

"Which house would _you_ like to be in?" it asked. Was it supposed to do that? Alina had no clue.

'I don't know. I guess.. put me where I'll be able to be myself, get through this one year. Somewhere where I'll succeed to help my family.' Alina saw her siter, who was looking eagerly up at her out of the sea of faces. 'Put me with my sister.'

"If that is what you wish- but I'll warn you that doing that may not guarantee everything else." Alina closed her eyes. Everyone was watching- inside she truly hurt.

'I need to help her, be with her. I can live with limitations' she let out an exasperated sigh. It really was a question of her own goals and wanting to help her family at the same time. 'I'll deal with it.' she thought. 'I always have.' Finaly, after a very long eight minutes, the Hat announced

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She opened her eyes.


	6. Miss Alina

Wooooooooot going on a fifth chapter... I've already written a bulk of it typing it up is a scary thought

enjoy!

disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, she's the boss, this story is a work of a fanfiction and all mine.

**Chapter 5: Miss Alina**

There was great applause, but greater than that was the curiosity that was building immensely around this Adelina Scarlett. As soon as she stepped off the stool, she lost her appetite. She walked to the Gryffindor table, towards Selena, who was sitting with the Boy Who Lived and his friends. She muttered something to her and it looked as if Selena was going to get up but Alina seemed to tell her to sit back down. There was a worried look about Selena's face but Alina merely gaver her a quick hug, said one more thing and left, striding out of the Great Hall.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron, disbelieving anyone could reject food. Hermione slapped him lightly on his arm.

"She's just.. out of it. Doesn't feel right. Must be because of too much sleep on the train. Does that to her." They all accepted her answer, even though they all knew it wasn't all that had been going on. Selena sighed. Would everything really be okay? She had thought for a moment that it would. She had thought too soon. She ate quickly and was about to leave when she realized she had to wait for the prefect to tell them the password. Only a few moments earlier Alina was realizing the same thing.

"Great." She grumbled in frustration and let her body fall slowly to the ground, her back against the staircase, which she hadn't realized could move. As soon as it shifted Alina screamed, freaking out. She held on tightly to the railing, almost slipping off the edge as it swung around to a different door. Alina had no choice but to wait as it switched back to the right portrait. As she did, someone else appeared on the same staircase.

"Need help?" Draco Malfoy asked. He took her hands and she willingly let him pull her up on to her feet. The staircase started to move and once again she lost her balance, but he held her firmly as it came in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Convulsing Ferret." It opened.

"Um- thanks. A lot. How did you-"

"Head Boy. Have to know all the passwords. This one happened to be a joke ot make in fun of me." he smiled. She looked him over. From his smile she could tell that he wasn't used to smiling at all. All the same, it had been mesmerizing. His eyes were icy orbs of electric blue. 'Just candle light' she thought. Why coudln't she say anything?

"Have a good night." he said, seeing as she wasn't responding.

"Wait-" she placed herhand softly on his. He turned to face her, with a quizzical but interested look. "I'm- sorry, for bursting in on you before."

"I think it's fine considering I did the same to by accident." he smiled again. "Don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand. She took it. It was oddly warm. Her's was so cold and small.

"I know- my sister Selena is quite the fan. I'm Adelina Scarlett. I prefer Alina."

"Alina.. means beautiful, or noble, right?"

Alina looked away. "It's supposed to.."

"It fits." In that one milisecond their eyes were guled to each other's but he broke the gaze, saying "'Night, Miss Alina,"

"'Night, Mister Draco." After watching him leave, she entered the common room and gasped.

* * *

A/N: short chapter, I know. the next is longer :) 


	7. Seclusion

Going on a sixth chapter...

enjoy! (and if you do, review :)

Disclaimer: don't own any of Harry Potter. This story is a work of fanfiction and all mine, but J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter and blah blah blah

**Chapter 6: Seclusion**

The room was so different. She wasn't used to the style at all. It didn't feel open and roomy, but it was still cozy. The fire had been lit, most likely by a house elf, in the white marble fireplace. The decorations on the walls were endless. The bold red and gold colors intoxicated her. Entranced, she walked up the staircase to the girls' dorms. She kept walking until she reached the very top, reaching what loked like a room for two. It had ceiling to floor glass windows opening up to a very tiny balcony. Her bags were placed on one bed, Selena's on the other. A note was placed on top of the nightstand as she sat down.

_Dear Miss Selena and Miss Alina,_

_We had this room fixed up for convenience, due to lack of room. Professor McGonagall and I both felt that you two deserved a room together, even if you ended up in different houses. As it is, unsurprisingly, you two are both in Gryffindor. There is a bathroom that is only for your use, as well as acess to a different common room. It leads to the common room of the Head Dorms of Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy. I will be explaining to them the situation after the feast. Also, due to your status as scholarship students, we expect your grades to be consistenly excellent. You will find that in the common room of the Head Boy/Girl there is also easy access to the library. I expect you two to not abuse your privileges and to respect the privacy of the Heads as well as follow the rules. Have a brilliant year!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Alina marveled at the Headmaster's ability to write a note as quickly as he must've done. Well, it did take her quite a while to get all the way to the dorms. No matter. She loked around the room. It was plenty better to her than what she had seen so far- not that everywhere else wasn't amazing, but she felt a little more at home in this room. The floor was a lighter colored wood, for instance. The walls were a light blue, the beds made of dark brown wood and with white and and green sheets. There were two nighttables on each side of them, and a dresser and vanity in between the two beds. Two desks were on the other side, along with two doors and a closet. Alina set everything in place, and checked otu the bathroom, which was also amazing. White tiled floors with a black marble counter and silver sinks, and a bathtub and a shower.

She searched her suitcase till finding her hoodie and pajama pants. She made her way down the stairs to the Head's common room. Alina found herself liking it better thant the Gryffindor one since there was more light and white in the room and seemed more spacious. Upon finding a small kitchen, she started creating banana pancakes with her wand. She was half way through eating when she heard them come in.

"Think you can handle being civil this long, Malfoy?"

"Only if you can, Granger."

"Well there you go. You didn't use 'Mudblood'. One step closer to being human."

"Why thank you," he drawled sarcastically.

"Whatever." Hermione stopped. "What's that smell?"

"No clue. Do I look like I know?"

"No actually, you look like you know nothing. I forgot that you're an oblivious ferret. Hey-" she stopped again. "Someon'es here."

"What? Who?" They both paused infront of Alina, who was sitting at the table, fork in her mouth. Swallowing the piece of pancake in her mouth, she set her fork down.

"Uh- hi- I'm really sorry, I got hungry all of a sudden."

"D-"

"It's all right- you left without eating. Dumbeldore's explained the situation. Did you make those?" he asked, nodding his head towards the banana pancakes. She nodded, quite speechless. "Looks graet. Do you mind if I had some?"

"Not at all. Help yourself," and after that, she smiled. Hermione watched all this, fascinated. Malfoy had interjected before she had and was... acting nice. _Nice_. She shuddered at the thought.

"Something wrong, Granger?"

"No, it's just a little bit of a shock seeing you so pleasant to anyone aside from Professor Snape."

"Understandable." was all he said. Meanwhile Alina had finished her meal and was about to leave unnoticed when Draco turned and said "Wait- why don't you stay a bit? I'm sure I could make some hot chocolate- by wand Granger, I don't cook- and just stay a little while at least?" His voice protrayed all calmness and indifference but his eyes revealed slight desperation, a plea. Seeing it, she softened, but was still firm.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

"Don't be." Draco continued to look at her. She lifted her head to lok back.

"My sister will be wondering where I am by now." Alina tried to tell him that she was sincerely sorry to leave. His expression lifted a little and she knew that he had gotten it. Hermione was observing the two, highly amused and intrigued. "Well, I'll go now. Night Draco, night Hermione."

"Night Alina," the two both said. As the door shut behind her, Hermione whipped around to smirk at Malfoy. "I believe someone has a crush."

"Her? Are you sure?" he asked, possibly a bit too eagerly.

"I meant _you_," Hermione said, her eyebrow raised.

"Malfoys don't get _crushes_."

"Whatever you say Malfoy, whatever _you_ say." inside Hermione was smiling, not ever thinking that she would live to see the day when Malfoy would show a soft spot. It was quite comical.

While Hermione laughed inside, Draco was anxious- _very_ anxious. He was becoming a lunatic. Losing his touch, his Slytherin air every single time _she_ was present. He assured himself by saying that it was only his instinct, his natural charm that came out around girls. And for now, that excuse was good enough.

On the other hand, Alina was fretting, panicking. She hardly knew him. Period. He was-Slytherin. Supposedly an arrogant prick from what she had heard. But he'd been so nice, willing- she couldn't. Not now. She didn't need to start this drama, these thoughts. She knew she was _way_ in over her head. Alina resolved to avoid ignore Draco Malfoy for as long as humanly possible. With that resolution in mind, she was satisfied.

Lying on her bed she blew out the candle, Selena sleeping peacefully across from her. They had spent an hour talking, mostly about the castle and classes and what they would be like. Selena knew not to push the subject of the Sorting Hat and David too soon on her. Still, it was killing her inside, not knowing and not being able to help Alina. That would be all she would get however, and with that much Selena had to be content with for the moment.

* * *

A/N: how was? reviews por favor 


	8. Two Separate Lives

And the seventh chapter begins...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I solely own this story

­**Chapter 7: Two Separate Lives**

Over the next couple of months, Alina lived like a robot, with a regular routine. She woke up at precisley 6 AM, took a shower, and went for a morning walk after a quick bowl of cereal in the Head Dorm. This way she avoided people in general until classes began, which left little room for covnersation and socializing. As soon as all classes let out she rushed to her room and methodically finished her homework, going to the library if necessary. At exactly 6 o'clock pm she ate dinner, arriving earlier than most and was finished by the time everyone had arrived. At 6:40 she either took a stroll outside or explored the castle until 7:30. Then she would finish any other work she had or simply drew. On weekends she stayed in quite late, skipping breakfast and woke up for lunch. She shied away from huge gropus of people and instead spent almost the whole day outside. On rainy days she simply sat outside, but out of the rain, under an alcove. She'd hum along to her music and daydream again. Aside from the occasional Hogsmeade outings, her routine was always consistent. Until one day she had gone to the kitchens early in the morning to find Draco Malfoy already there, taking a sip of what looked to be orange juice. She had been avoididng him and she knew he had noticed. All he said was "Morning" and she the same to him, making herself a good cup of coffee.

It was hard to ignore those gray-blue eyes. Alina focused on her cereal but the silence was extremely uncomfortable. She left as son as she was done. After that day, he never ceased appearing there that early, at the same time she did. The silence at first was odd, but as the days progressed she began to enjoy his silent company. On October 28th, Alina was chewing her Honey Nut Cheerios absentmindedly when she felt his eyes on her. 'Don't look.'

"Is there something absolutely hideous on my face right now?" she commented, still eating, without looking at him.

"No, not really. But- what are you doing Halloween?"

"Sleeping hopefully." She ate another spoonful.

"Would you think that a trip to Hogsmeade would be a much better use of your time?"

"Maybe."

"Then would a trip to Hogsmeade with _me_ be worth your time?" This time she couldn't help it. She looked at him. She hadn't realized how close he had been- he smelled like citrus. Duh. He only drank orange juice or milk in the morning.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked bluntly.

"If you say yes."

"Then are you pulling a prank?"

"No." He added no shocked look at the suggestion and didn't stutter. He only started at her, as if she was the only thing that existed in the world at that moment.

"Then yes, I'd love a date in Hogsmeade with you." she returned his gaze, searching every detail of his face.

"10 am by the main entrance, then."

"That early?"

"Well, I said a day, didn't I?" he cracked a smile.

"Whatever Draco." It felt good to hear his name when she said it; no other sound could be sweeter.

"Bye Alina," she turned around to see him leave.

"Bye." she smiled, giving hima small wave.

'Crap'.

* * *

During Alina's months of isolation and routine, Selena had blossomed into a queen bee, if ever there was such a thing at Hogwarts. She adored the new lifestyle, the different atmosphwere and scenery. She had no problem embracing Hogwarts' life. Quickly she befriended not only Harry Potter, but Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and many others, even in different houses. Selena disliked her sister's non-social ways that were, or had used to be so unlike Alina. The Alina she had known had once been happy, smart and social, constantly busy. Now all she did was work, sleep, and then nothing. Meanwhile Selena had joined the Quidditch team, making many guys adore her but most of them quickly lost her attention.

She happened upon a couple that was "engaged" and muttered apologies before rushing off. Slightly flustered she ran into an also very flustrered Neville Longbottom, makign him drop his frog and causing her to spill the contents of her bag. They both ended up scrambing for each other's things and it resulted in a mess which caused Selena to start laughing hysterically. Shyly Neville laughed too, and both helped each other, joking about their own clumsiness. Instantaneously the two became friends: she found him kind, shy but brave, and humble. Slightly cute even. Unfortunately he had a thing already for Luna Lovegood, as strange as it was, but Selena had no problem simply being his friend. But for some odd reason she was beginning to feel lonely. So when she woke up to see Alina in their room searching her closet she instantly became eager and hyper. "Does someone have a date?" Rater than avoid Selena, Alina decided to be straightforward.

"Yes. Now help me."

"Yeesh. Okay, where are you going?"

"Hogsmeade. In.. an hour." Alina answered, checking her watch.

"Why so early?" Selena yawned and rubbed her eyes awake, and got up, fumblign for her slippers and glasses.

"He said it was going to be a _whole day_."

"And who would 'he' be?"

"Draco Malfoy. Are you going to help me or not?" Selena's mouth was agape but slowly her shocked expression turned into a smile. Her sister was finally getting out.

"You know he's like, one of the hottest teens alive in the wizarding world, right?" Alina said nothing and continued to pull clothes after clothes out of her closet. "And you know he's Slytherin and one of the biggest prats in Hogwarts, right? And that he's known for being a devious, sly, tease?" Alina set her clothes down.

"Yes, I know."

"Aww. I'm so proud of you. Such a rebel." Alina threw her shoe at her.

"Even if they say that, he's not like that. Not to me." Selena grin grew. She hadn't seen her sister act like herself for a while.

"Wear your dark blue jeans and my long sleeve red shirt with the hood and your black coat. And instead of David's necklace wear Mom's gold one. Wear the black ankle boots and the white scarf. Simplicity is key."

"As always," Alina muttered.

"Go get him girl."

"Merlin you haven't said that to me in a while. I'm normally the one who says that."

"Because you're finally getting your life back. Now move it sis."

"Okay, okay," and with that she walked to the main entrance.

* * *

A/N: review please!

any ideas for how i should eventually end the story?

its going to take a while to finish teh whole thing though- sorry :)


	9. O Crap

again, reviews please (with a cherry on top maybe? with draco malfoy on top?)

**Chapter 8: O Crap**

"Hey," Draco greeted her.

"Hi." It had been a while since her last date... it was a weird feeling.

"You look amazing."

"Sure. But thanks," she added, seeing he was aobut to retort. "So what have you planned for our expedition today?" she asked as they started to walk.

"Well, I figured I'd take you to _all_ of Hogsmeade."

"Wow."

He chuckled. "I know.. don't worry about it. You'll see." She looked at him. He was well-dressed, in a green sweater with a black jacket and jeans. She laughed realizing that he was almost matching her.

"Didn't mean to." She stopped in her tracks. She shook the thought from her mind. He couldn't possibly- she turned to look at him again as they kept walking. He was looking at her too, making her blush. 'He keeps on making me do that.'

"Sorry." Alina stopped again.

"Can you-"

"Read your mind? Yeah, I'm sorry, I really shoudln't but... it's tempting."

"Great. And I suck at Occlumency." Alina sighed but was startled as he took her hand. She smiled.

'Merlin I love that smile.'

'Did I just hear that?'

'Did she just hear that?' Draco thought.

'O crap.'

'O crap.'

"Um.." Alina began.

"Uh... well. How did you just hear my thoughts?"

"I dont' know.. it was right after you took my hand..."

"Hold on a second." They both seemed to figure it out at the same second. He took her hand again and she put one hand on his forearm.

'How did this happen?'

'This is really, really weird Draco.'

'What is going on?'

'You tell me!'

'We'll have to see Dumbledore, as much as I loathe to say it.' She sighed.

'We do? Can we.. just go first?' He smiled, and held her hand tighter.

'Read my mind.'

'Literally.' she laughed. So they postponed their meeting with the Headmaster and went on their date.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Alina gave him a look. He didn't reply, just gave her a look back.

"You owe me." he simply stated.

'Stupid Slytherin.'

"Heard that," he called as she entered the dressing room. "Wow." She took a twirl as she stepped out.

"Pretty slutty, huh?" she smirked. She was wearing a sheer light blue and white baby doll dress with lace and ribbons, with an umpire waist, a red cape with a hood, and long knee high white boots, holding a basket. "It's sooo sketchy,"

"Come on, it's Halloween. Isn't it meant to be a holiday for sluts in America?"

"Well, I'm not a slut."

"Good point, but it's cute- for tonight at least."

"And what are we doing tonight?" she asked, suspicious.

"I'm taking you to a club."

"What?! We have to be back to Hogwarts by nine!"

"Which is why, Alina, we sneak out at one am and then go."

"Where?"

"London."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Usually yes, I am, but at this current moment, no, I'm not. We go to Hogsmeade, apparate to London, apparate back to Hogsmeade and go back to Hogwarts."

"I'm here on scholarship, Malfoy. I can't afford to break the rules."

"Hermione's doing patrols tonight. I've already informed her about our rendezvous and she freaked and started yelling until I told her I was taking _you_. Then she seemed to be greatly amused and said I had better get you back by 3:30 or else. And then she told me to tell you that if I did anything at all to harm you to tell her so she could hex me into oblivion. Otherwise, she's agreed to cover for us on the condition that i take over patrols for the next month. Now the only question that's left is do you trust me?"

Alina was silent. She couldn't really trust anyone. "I'll go."

"Alina-" he lifted her chin. 'Do you trust me?'

'I don't trust anyone.' He sighed.

'Alina-'

'I'm sorry, it's just that-'

'I know. David.'

'What-'

'Sorry. Kind of did it again.'

'Can't you stay out of my mind for one minute?!'

'It's hard to resist.'

'Well you better start. I need to learn occlumency.'

'I'll teach you.'

'Hell you'll teach me the wrong thing.'

'Maybe.'

'Jerk.'

'Beautiful.' She let his hand go and looked away from him.

"Do I have to wear _this?_" she asked, referring to the little Red Riding Hood costume.

"No- you can dress up in something else. As long as you dress up."

"What about you, Malfoy?"

"I go as myself. And it's Draco."

"That doesn't seem so fair."

"Too bad."

"Ugh. Malfoys."

"Why thank you."

* * *

A/N: How is it so far? reviews, please :) 


	10. All Hollow's Eve

please review if you've read it so far

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, this story is all mine though

**Chapter 9: All Hallow's Eve**

"I can't believe. I really have my sister back."

"Shh Selena!"

"Alright, alright. You make such a good princess."

"Why thank you." she paused. 'Merlin now I'm sounding like him...'

"Okay, done," Selena finished tying up the corset. "Now go and remember your curfew young lady and no touching any firewhiskey."

"Okay _Mum_, I get the point." she smiled.

Selena only laughed. "You're already developing an English accent."

"Whoopee." she grumbled as she put her shoes on. "By Selena- thanks- a lot."

"You'll be paying me back in due time." she smiled.

"I'm sure." Alina replied knowingly, and left to go into the Head Common Room. It was exactly 1 AM.

"Again- wow."

"Same to you."

"I'm nothing but you're gorgeous."

"And I can hardly breathe." said Alina. "But I'll live." Draco looked her up and down. She had on a pale blue corset tied with cerulean ribbon embedded with rhinestones, with a skirt that came down mid-thigh, made of chiffon and satin. There was intricate detailing of silver on the corset, and upon her neck was David's necklace. Slowly she walked down the staircase in silver heels, with her hair loose and slightly curled, framing her face, and a simple tiara of white flowers was set on top of it. She had on little make-up, but her lips seemed redder, her cheeks rosier and her eyes brighter. In turn, Alina looked at him.

As he had said, he wasn't dressed up. All the same the fitted and simple black shirt and dark blue jeans were enough to feel slightly nervous around him. His blond hair fell loosely into his eyes, undone and free of excessive gel (thank Merlin). They left, using a hidden passageway, and apparated to London after arriving in Hogsmeade. After revealing his identity at the front of the club, they quickly gained access inside.

"Woa."

"Told you it was a night for sluts." She gulped. The atmosphere was discomforting. "Don't worry- I'll always be with you." he whispered into her ear, and placed his hands on her waist, sending a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes, telling herself to let go- and she did. They began to dance, paying no attention to anyone around them. Her scent intoxicated him as they moved like one on the dance floor, and as they music blasted they continued to dance in unison, each step taken together, to the beat. After a while Alina motioned for a break and Draco took her over to the bar, handing her water. Using her wand, she checked the water to see if it was spiked before she took a sip.

"Smart girl." She only smiled. "So why did you move here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a long story."

Draco checked his watch. "We've got time." Alina gulped down more water before she began.

"My Uncle Chris was murdered. He worked with my father, running the restaurant. My mom and my dad alone couldn't run it- and my uncle's wife died a few years before then. So they sold it and reopened a smaller place- but I could hardly help because of school.. and it costs a _lot_ to go there. My older brother tried to help- but he's trying to bring up his baby too so can't really help us with money. So I decided that Selena and I would have to go. When I first told my parents they rejected the very idea, but our bills kept on piling up and the idea became more appealing. And that's how we ended up here."

"You're not telling me everything Alina."

"Damn your legilimency skills."

"Alina-" he put his hand over hers, which seemed like an awkward move for _him_, but she didn't reject it. "What's going on?"

"I decided to stay here.. after Hogwarts. I miss the US so much- but it'll be easier to adjust here than go bakc..."

"What's back there?" his eyes focused on her own. She looked down at the table, a habit that had began ever since she had come to Hogwarts. She slowly took her hand from underneath of his.

"Can we go home?" she asked timidly, like a small child. He sighed. Things weren't working out as he had hoped.

"Yeah, sure." He placed his coat over her as they walked out and apparated back to Hogsmeade. "There's a few things I need to take care of. Will you be fine going back alone?"

"Yeah, don't worry." and Alina walked away.

"Wait- Alina-" she slowly turned around.

"Hm?"

"Uh- thanks, for coming out tonight."

"No, Draco," she looked at him. "Thank you." She gave him a half-hearted smile and left.

* * *

"Remember, patrols for a month." greeted Hermione as he walked into their common room.

"You're up pretty late for a good little two shoes. And I know- but it was well worth it."

"Had to finish two pages for your favorite teacher Snape, thank you very much." Hermione set her quill down. "And If I may be as bold to say so, I think you've developed something for Alina."

He merely looked at her and then looked away, shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Think and do as you please, Granger."

"Never thought I"d see the day when a Malfoy would fall for a Gryffindor."

"Aren't you lucky."

"So you actually have?"

"Have what?"

"Fallen for her?"

"Define 'falling' for someone."

"To _love_ someone Malfoy, to _love_ her."

"I don't know what _love_ is, Granger."

"Ugh- why do I _even_ bother?"

"Exactly what I keep asking." with that, he walked upstairs, gently closing his door and collapsed onto his bed. He _wanted_ to love her so badly, as un-Malfoy though it was. But she wouldn't open up to him. And not only that, his own heart was too hardened. He could flirt, tease, seduce- but of how to love he had no clue. For some reason, though, Alina made him feel as if he could. And he felt so pathetic, being so helpless and weak and vulnerable around her because she made him different. It was crazy- it was chaos. It was insanity. He hardly knew her.. but he felt as if he knew so much... he shook his head, failing in his attempts to stop thinking about her.

* * *

"So... how was it?" Selena grinned widely.

"It was good."

"That's it?" she said, an eyebrow arched.

"It was amazing. Up until we started talking about _me_."

"Of course." Selena rolled her eyes. "But I'm happy for you anyways. You're finally having a life." Alina only smiled in response as she climbed into bed. His eyes... Merlin his eyes were magical. For once she truly looked forward to having breakfast the following day with a particular someone.

* * *

so... how was? lol please review! still lots and lots to come... and i mean LOTS 


	11. Snails

chapter... what chapter are we on? jk :)

hope u like- "snails" is a song by The Format

**disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I do not. This story and the new characters are all mine.

_Nico, take it slow  
Show me that you care...  
Life is not a play, it's what we  
Make of the people we love. _

(Chorus)  
Snails see the benefits  
The beauty in every inch  
Oh why, why, why, why, why  
Are you quick to kiss?  
Baby, maybe I spoke too soon  
I'll touch you once you make the first move  
Snails see the benefits  
The beauty in every inch

Smile when you feel the sunlight

* * *

**Chapter 10: Snails **

"Ugh," muttered Selena as she drank her coffee.

"'Ugh' what? Was it bad?" Alina asked, referring to the coffe she had made for her.

"No, your coffee's great, but it's just- ugh. Desperate as it sounds, I realized I _need_ a guy."

"You _need_ a guy?" Selena nodded. "Selena, you don't _need_ a guy-"

"Oh no- I do. I've been hanging out with so many of my guy friends here that I've forgotten how it feels like to date. How to act when you're doing. How to flirt."

"Selena, I don't think you of all people could forget how to do that."

"Still...I don't know. I'ts not like I'm not busy or like I have no life. but I see Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron and then there's you and Draco-"

"Hold it. There's no 'love' connection between us."

"Uh huh, sure. But then I like Nevellie to an extent, as odd as he is, but he's taken. And I'm not used to being- oh god this sounds so pathetic- 'on the market' for so long."

"You could just say single."

"Whatever. The point is- we need to go to London and find me a guy."

"No, we're going to stay here, and then hopefully you'll meet someone."

"I guess it's because I _am_ too flirty, and not as serious. And maybe I act like I'm too good for some people. We're in England and I haven't found one available, decent guy for me." Selena rambled on as if she had completely ignored Alina. Which she had.

"Selena- don't worry. Just be patient- you're only sixteen for crying out loud. You've got plenty of time to find someone who's just right."

"Easy for you tosay, what with dating the hottest young bachelor in the wizarding world."

"Again, let me reiterate the fact taht we are NOT dating, and there is nothing more than friendship between us. Got it?"

"No." Alina gave up. She was lying, obviously. Well- not really. They were just friends. But for some reason she wanted them to be more. On the other hand, the idea of breaking a guy's heart again and hurting her own repulsed her and any notion of getting closer to Draco was nudged, well rather shoved, out of her mind. Alina smiled- she had just thought of an idea.

"I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"A girl's night out."

"Oh come on, alina. Get serious. We haven't done that since before you started dating David. Do you even know _how_ to have one?"

"Selena, I'm not completely ignorant- trust me, I still remember hose nights you called 'girls' night out'. They were more like 'Selena finds a hot guy to dance with then stays up really late watching chick flicks and throwing food' nights."

"Aah, the good ol' days," Selena said drearily.

"Well okay then, get all your homework done before eight."

"Yes ma'am."

"I mean it, or no clubbing tonight either."

"Woa woa woa- did you just say you're taking me to a night club?"

"Maybe." Alina smiled slyly. Selena got up out of her chair and started to run. "Where are you going?" Alina yelled to her.

"Going to do my homework!" Alina smiled with satisfaction. Now how to do this...

* * *

"Please? This is the one favor I'm asking of you- just get us in there and you can leave right after that. Please, Draco? It's for my sister. She needs to get out and find a guy." 

"So you take her to a dance club to help her find one?" he gave her a weird look.

"Okay, so maybe not the best choice but still- it's a start. I mean, come on, you had no objections the last time,"

"I don't know.. Alll you're going to do is go off and flirt with guys with her too. What do _I_ get out of this?"

"I don't know. Urgh- Draco-" she was starting to become severely agitated. She had made a promise to her sister, and she was planning on keeping it. "I'll do whatever you want- but nothing perverted."

"Fine- I'm staying with you the whole time."

"That's it?"

"No," he paused, looking directly at her. She turned away. "Look at me, Alina." She did. She was trying so hard to think about something other than the very hot platinum blond-haired man in front of her. 'Icecream.. mm.. with those waffles he made me... that time i was making coffee and he came up behind me...crap. Alina, what is wrong with you? Stop thinking about- ugh- don't even say his name.' "One last thing- kiss me."

She closed her eyes. She had no reason _not_ to kiss him. And yet it felt as if she had every reason to say no too. It was all way too confusing- for a while she'd known that she'd have to move on from David. It didn't mean that she did. The unreasonable, childish, and immature part of her wanted to hold on tight to her past relationship and all its memories she had with David. The more eager, desperate side of her wanted to kiss Draco. But she didn't want to be either side or to even be split between a decision- she wanted to kiss him when her whole body felt right with it. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Nevermind, I'll find a way to get in." she started to get up.

"Alina." she stopped- like she always did. "What's going on? Why do always refuse to become remotely intimate or close with me? Or with anyone, for that matter? What aren't you telling me?" She didn't respond. "Or am I just a big bloody idiot who has no idea what he's talking about?" She could see that he was extremely frustrated, more than he showed. She sighed- she seemed to be frustrating everyone. She got up again, and went to stand behind him as he sat on the stool. She gave him a light hug, resting her head on his back.

"I'm sorry." And she left. Draco was fuming. He was getting nowhere with Alina, yet he was giving up a lot of his rpide for her. Yet she acted as if she didn't really give a damn about him and treated him like he was her brother. It was pissing him off so much- lately his mind couldn't settle unless he had seen her. But more than his own hurt and bruised ego, he cared more for Alina and whatever had happened. She absolutely refused to utter a word of it, not even a slight hint. He had tried to read her mind, but it was hopeless. She was getting good at occlumency, and plus, he often felt bad for prying into her private thoughts. He hadn't really talked to Selena, but had heard a few times while she talked to the Golden Trio or Neville that Alina han't always been like how she was now.

The mornings with her had been enough for him at one point, but after seeing her everyday, all awake and alert from her early morning excercise, fresh and clean from her shower, and relaxed and satsified and a look of content spread across her face, she was the most beautiful sight. He'd started to make her breakfast for her before she came, although his cooking skills with a wand were quite limited. He'd change the meal everyday for her, so she'd never get sick of anything, and would always be pleasantly surprised. That morning she'd left a little bit earlier to give breakfast to Selena. She had worn a blue tank top and gray sweats, her hair still slightly wet. The sunlight illuminated her whole body, making her seem ethereal, with glowing skin. It truly had been a heavenly image. He shook his head. This is what she did to him. He would find a way to make her come to him- he would. After all, he _was_ Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: hey so this chapter is kinda iffy- for me, and I'm really eager to get on and move on with the story but it's taking a while 

also, I'm having difficulty making Draco Malfoy stay true to his character, so sorry if this doesn't seem like him


	12. Desperate

disclaimer: J.K. Rowling own's Harry Potter, I don't, this story is all mine

next chapter.. dun dun dunnn

**Chapter 11: Desperate**

"I'm an idiot. Alina, you are an idiot." she muttered to herself. What she was an idiot for, Alina didn't know. Whether it was because she didn't kiss Draco or whether it was because she was still thinking about him was hard to distinguish. She ran to the astronomy tower, hoping to find isolation and tranquility by herself. As she opened the door she was shocked to find her own sister there, sitting in the corner, crying.

"Selena! What's going on? What's wrong?" she asked as she rused to her.

"Nothing. It's all my stupid flippin fault. Why am I so retarded?"

"Selena, wahtever you did, I'm sure it's not that bad, okay?" Selena looked away. "Now hush and tell me what happened."

"Alina, I'm an idiot. A jerk. A stupid, useless,shallow idiotic jerk."

"Selena, calmd won. You _need_ to calm down." Slowly her ragged breathing returned to normal.

"I kissed Harry." Alina's eyes widened for a moment. "And Ginny saw. And Hermione, Ron, and Neville saw. Oh Merlin Neville saw.." She started to cry again, and Alina just stared at her sister. She had always known her sister to be able to get along with anyone and everyone- she could keep secrets secrets, was always honest, and never attempted to hurt anyone's feelings. She was just too sensitive and always felt guilty for everything. Although Selena did like boys excessvively, she would've never have done something like _that_ to Ginny, especiallly since they had become friends. Inwardly she groaned. More emotional crap to deal with. Sighing she asked once more, "What happened?"

"I don't know... I was doing my homework.. and then I needed a break and was going to see if anyone could help with the rest and Harry was in the Common Room..." she paused, shaking her head. "I'm so stupid.."

"Selena, stop saying that, you know that's not true."

"Really?" Selena said bitterly, and simply shook her head again. "Whatever- so we start working together and he smelled so good... and I just randomly wondered about how he kissed.. and I though about the fact that I haven't kissed in a while.. and that I don't even have any love interests- and there's no one interested in me. So like an idiot I thought 'What the heck, He's cute, no one will know.' So then he starts asking me why I was looking at him funny. And- Merlin- what's wrong with me, Alina?" A few drops fell down her already tear-stained cheek. "He didn't even kiss me back, which is the saddest and most pathetic thing- he loves Ginny and I just screwed them up. She looked so angry and she hit him across teh face. I started to tell her that he didn't deserve it, that it wasn't his faul- but she didn't completely hear me and started to yell at _me_. And I was too stupid and weak to handle anything right. I started yeling at her.. Ron and Hermione tried to get us to calm down. Neville was just looking at me." She paused to sigh. "I caught his eyes- he was so hurt, I could tell. His face was just blank, empty, but I just knew.. he didn't know me anymore.. Alina, I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve a scholarship here. I want to go back home. I want Mom, Dad, even Sean or Emilie. I want Uncle Christ- he'd always make me feel like I was worth something." Alina closed her eyes, letting a couple of her own tears fall.

"I miss him too, Selena, I miss them all." She wrapped her arms around her sister and they sat like that till she was calm again.

"All for a stupid kiss. All because I've been deprived of a crus. Because I'm so utterly dependent on affection and I'm so frikkin shallow."

"Shh, shh, Selena, it's the past now. You regret it- that's all I need to know to know that you aren't pathetic. What _is_ pathetic is that you're not going to talk to Ginny and Harry right now."

"I guess- I guess I should- but they'll ignore me and gvie me looks and-"

"Selena. You know them. They're not the kind of people to spread stuff like that, okay? I knw enough to know that they woudln't. But if they do, you know you're strong enough and you know that you are truly sorry."

"That's exactly it. I'm not strong enough."

"Selena, you have to grow up. You know that now- so go." Selena let out an exasperated sigh, and wiped her tears on her arm.

"Thanks Alina.. guess I don't deserve a night out anymore." She smiled slightly, while Alina thought about it.

"You don't deserve it- but you need it. For Merlin's sake _I _need it. Be ready by eleven."

"Thanks sis.. what would I have done without you?" Selena hugged her and left. Alina felt a twinge of guilt- Selena could've stayed in the U.S... she didn't have to come with Alina. Frustrated, she conjured her broom and sat on the ledge. She was extremely high up, but she had to blow off steam. Looking down, she watched groups of students walking around. They were quite tiny small to her but she could recognize a couple of people. The wind brushed against her face and blew up from underneath her feet. Taking it as a signal, she pushed herself off the ledge, letting herself freefall for two seconds before mounting her broom mid-air and flying away, across the lake and over the castle. It was exhilarating, having hte wind whip sharply against her body, a numb feeling coming over her. She skimmed the surface of the water and the roofs and towers of the castle. She didn't notice Draco, who was in his dorm, watching her with amazement. She brung herself down to her own balcony and dismounted, thoroughly relaxed. "Two years Alina, two years," she reminded herself.

* * *

"Ha. Like you actually care." Ginny scoffed. 

"I do- a lot. I seriously don't know what was wrong with me. Period. Well I do, actually. I was pathetic and desperate without a guy, just because I'm not used to it. It wasn't Harry's fault at all, I mean it. I've already talked to him'" Ginny shot her a look and glared at her. "And I'll back off, I promise."

"Good."

"Ginny, Harry's her friend- and she's his- I don't think you should make them stop-"

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"It's fine. Harry's mad at me enough as it is, I just need to know that you believe that I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you were caught."

"You know what- I don't understand why I even tried."

"Me neither."

"Stop acting like twits and get yourselves together for _one_ moment, for goodness' sake." Hermione interrrupted. "Ginny, act reasonable for one second-"

"Reasonable? You want me to act reasonable? Fine, you want reasonable you'll get it-" she pulled out her wand and Selena tensed. She had already heard of Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey Hex.

"Let me restate that. Gin, you're friends with Selena."

"Was."

"At least Selena came back and apologized. And you know that Harry doesn't really like her, and neither does Selena. She admits it was stupid. Now can you please get over it? I don't want to hear you bickering about her for the rest of the year." Ginny only rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ginny, I didn't mean it at all. And if it helps any, Harry loves you a lot. And he's pretty damn miserable right now- because of me, I know- you can stay mad at me as long as you want, but at least forgive him." With that, Selena left, feeling a little relieved. It still bothered her that Ginny was still mad at her, but that was expected. She walked through the deserted halls- it was a Saturday, everyone was outside- thinking about her talk with Harry. He had been severely pissed off. When she first walked onto the Quidditch field, he immediately rose up higher. She had waited for a while, just watching him until he lowered himself just a bit and called "What do you want?" without even looking at her.

"To talk."

"We tried that earlier- didn't really work, did it?"

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know I messed things up for you and Ginny. I'll talk to her for you- I'll tell her it wasn't your fault." he didn't respond. "Harry- I don't know why I did it, and I'm sorry I did. I've been asking myself over and over why- I didn't mean for anything to get this out of hand." He finally came back down, and landed in front her.

"Right. You just wanted me and Ginny to split."

"Harry, I don't like you- not like that at least."

"Then why-" he started to raise his voice, but Selena butt in.

"It's pathetic, really. I haven't been with a guy in a while- I haven't liked a guy in a while- and no guy's liked me for a while- I've been desperate." Harry shook his head.

"That's not like you, Selena. But then again, I feel like I hardly know who you really are."

"I know." He stayed silent. "Say something, Harry."

"What do you want me to say? That I still want to be friends with you? Because I really don't, not right now." He mounted his broom again and flew off. She felt stung- she had never made any of her friends as mad at this, had never lost a friend. "There's always a time for firsts." she muttered to herself, and headed inside to find Ginny.

From above, Harry looked down and watched her go back in. He shook his head. He only felt bad for Neville, actually. He knew Neville had "liked" Luna, but something about how he had looked earlier told him that he liked someone else.. trying to clear his head, he soared further and further up.

* * *

A/N: hola- again, it's going verrryy slowly but don't worry :) the last part was kind of thought up right now, so it's not really revised.. ah well. review review review!! 

to come: a night out


	13. Girls' Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does

**Chapter 12: Girls' Night Out**

"How'd you get us in?" Selena asked.

"Disillusionment Charm."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"It's nto a wizard club, Selena. It's muggle."Alina had had to change the location for their girls' night out since she couldn't get Draco to help.

"Oh right." Selena smiled. "Ooh- one o'clock."

"Too short. But perfect for you." Selenda nudged her sister playfully.

"You sure about this Alina? I mean, what about Draco?"

"We're nothing, Sleena. Plus I'm finally in the mood to flirt right now so back off."

"Jeez- PMSing much?" Alina ignored her- she wasn't menstruating, just sick of being upset and tired. She felt someone staring at her and looked to see who it was. Selena gave up and desertd her sister. It was a light brown-haired guy with brown eyes- very cute. She flashed him a smile and looked away. A few moments later she felt a hand on her waist and was about to hit the person who belonged to that hand until she saw the guy who had been staring at her earlier.

"Hello."

"Hi," her voice wavered slightly.

"Name's Oliver Wood. Yours?"

"Um..." she forgot her name. "Alina Thomas."

"Pleasure to meet you, Alina."

"The pleasure's all mine, Oliver." she could feel her face turning red.Thank god the lighting was horrible.

"MInd if I have a dance with you?"

"Not at all." she took a sip of her water, and smiling a bit too brightly held out her hand for him to take and he guided her to the dance floor. Quickly they found a unified rhythm and danced that way, like one. Something was nagging her, but she simply forgot about it. For one second she thought about her night out with Draco but the thought immediately was put away. After a few songs they took a break to get more drinks. She ordered water .

"Still underage, I'm guessing." She blushed and nodded.

"You don't look it, that's for sure." he said, looking her over. Normally she might've slapped anyone checking her out but at the present moment she wasn't her normal self.

"And how old are you?" she asked, curious.

"Twenty-two, to be exact. Today- well, yesterday now, was my birthday."

"Really? Wow- happy belated birthday then." She smiled widely. "Great. I think someone's spiked my drink." she giggled.

"Merlin-" Oliver said, seeing her wobble a bit. "Hold on." Discreetly he purified the water with his wand.

"You're a wizard?" she asked, half drunk.

"Yes. You are too, I saw you and your sister coming in. Nicely done disillusionment charm."

"Thanks- hiccup- it's nothing."

"They really did spike your drink- how much did you- " he saw two empty glasses of what should've been water on the table. Enough to knock out someone who had trouble holding their liquor. "Brilliant." he said sarcastically. "All right- where's your sister?"

"Selena? She's dancing-" she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as he helped her up. He scanned the room looking for the girl she had seen with Alina earlier. Upon finding her, he went up and introduced himself.

"Oliver Wood." he held out his hand and she took it.

"Selena Thomas."

"Your sister Alina's quite drunk."

"You're kidding. _My_ Alina?"

"Not kidding. See for yourself-" he took Alina's arm and guided her to them.

"Oh. My. God. How-"

"Someone spiked the water."

"But she normallly checks it." Selena watched sister slouch on the nearest counter.

"Not this time."

"Leave it to Alina to get drunk for the first time on our girls' night out."

"This is her _first_ time drunk?"

"Basically."

"That sucks. She's going to feel like bloody hell in the morning."

"She's taken care of me before during hangovers, it's about time that I return the favor. Anyways, how did you meet or find my sister?"

"Oh well- we danced and talked a bit, I started to realize she was starting to act strange. I'm kind of slow on the uptake, you could say." He smiled. 'Wow- that was kind of cute.' Selena thought.

"I'm just glad you were with her- do you mind helping me and her get back to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? You're both _that_ young?" Selena blushed, feeling immature and naive.

"Uh.. yeah.."

"I thought you might've been the older one, since Alina told me you were underage... I really couldn't tell with either of you." he smiled once more and Selena swooned inside. "I'll help you as far as Hogsmeade. You're going to have problems gettign her to cooperate though." he looked Alina over in her disheveled state.

"I'll find a way, don't worry." They left, both apparating back with Alina.

"Thanks again- for taking care of her." Selena said to Oliver.

"Wish I could do more, really."

"Well.." Selena thought momentarily. "Perhaps a broom? Or something to get back ith her while she's unconscious? My broom's locked up in the dressing room for the team."

"You play Quidditch?"

"Yes, I'm a chaser."

"I used to be keeper and captain for the Gryffindor team there."

"Again, Wow." she smiled, dazzled by him.

"Right- well- I think I could conjure it up in a moment." Selena snapped back into reality.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see each other soon?"

"Sure- just send me a letter of when your next Hogsmeade outing is.. or of when your next 'girls' night out' is."

"Don't think we'll be having much of those for a while." He laughed, and there was an awkward moemnt.

"Well I better get going- don't worry about the broom, I have others." She nodded, and waved to him as she and Alina took off, Alina too passed out to notice that they weren't on solid ground anymore.

* * *

He knocked on the door. It was late, he knew, but he felt he needed to talk to her. He knocked again. No response. Shoudn't her sister be there at least? Wait, no, they were going out. "Damn". He rested his back against the door connecting the Head Dorms with the sisters' room. Looking out the window he watched the full moon and the clouds constantly moving about it. He suddenly saw a blob appear out of nowhere. It grew bigger and bigger until he could see that it was someone riding a broom, holding someone else. They came to the balcony of Alina's room. He could hear bustling again, and knocked again.

"Alina?"

"Um- she can't really talk right now."

"Is she alright?"

"Well... she will be. Just-" before she could finish he heard a loud moan and then a thud.

"Alohomora!" he came in slowly and opened the door to see Selena struggling to get a very drunk Alina off the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"What do you think "

"Damnit I knew I should've gone with her."

"So why didn't you?" he ignored her and picked Alina slowly off the floor and set her gently on her bed. Selena conjured a bucket and water. He sat down beside her and watched, slightly disgusted, as she puked into the pail, and lightly rubbed her back, pulling her hair out of her face. Selena wiped her mouth for her and he fed her water. Soon she was unconscious again, drifting away into lala land. He remained seated okn he bed, just staring at her. She really was pitiful, as much as he hated saying it. He brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek, not quite realizing Selena was still there. Slowly getting up he covered her with her blankets and hesitantly kissed her forehead. He was leaving the room when Selena let out a "thanks". He merely nodded his head and left. She looked at her sister again. It seemed like no one was acting like how they were supposed to.

* * *

A/N: review! 


	14. Talking Problems

Sorry it's been taking me a while to update... im almost done typing up what i've written so far... so it may be a little while before i update again

review!!

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. This story (and the new characters) are all mine :)

**Chapter 13: Talking Problems**

"Gargh blach larck shahgggck" Words could not express the hideous pains overwhelming Alina's head. After ten minutes or so she was done vomitting and went to wash up. Selena was still sound asleep, looking as peaceful as wever.

She didn't want to see Draco- or rather, for Draco to see her. She knew he had been there last night but couldn't remember details. Nevertheless, her stomach was begging to be fed. In only an oversized t-shirt and knit slippers she made her way down the kitchen. Already she could smell cinnamon and coffee.

"Morning." she smiled meekly.

"Morning- you feeling alright?" he asked, setting his cup down.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Trust me- I'll be okay."

"Eat." She obeyed, and took a bite of the cinnamon wafles. Subconsciously she slightly moaned; they were delicious.

"They're good, I'm guessing." he smiled and he stood behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist. She tensed and froze. His arm felt warm and good where it was but something was tugging on the back of her mind and she didn't feel right.

"Sorry," he said softly. Something overcame her just then, as he started to leave. She caught his arm, and he was startled but curious as he came closer to her. Still sitting on the stool she reached up to pull his face towards hers and kissed him. He placed one hand on the small of her back, the other on her thigh. As her delicate lips collided with his, she felt a different, new, odd sensation run though her entire body. They broke apart slowly and his eyes bore into hers.

'Did you just-'

'I did.'

'But-'

'I don't know.' she looked down and he lifted her chin.

'Stay here with me today.' he thought silently.

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Draco, I can't.'

He sighed with frustration- she was back to being stubborn again. 'Please?' It was abnormal for him to be asking or to be begging anyone for anything, but this was a different situation and a different person.

'I'm sorry Draco.'

'Of course you are.' he said, dripping with sarcasm, and shook his head. 'So am I.' He was angry this time- she kept confusing him, and he had no control left over his emotions. He was like a marionette and she was just simply pulling his emotions in every direction.

'Draco-'

'Forget it.'

Hopelessly Alina watche dhim disappear and broke down. She hardly knew herself anymore. What her heart felt was clouded by feelings of guilt, of regret, of depression, and Alina hardly could tell what she wanted. But she had a feeling that what she wanted had just walked out the door.

* * *

That whole Sunday she waited for him, thinking. She paced the common room, constantly looking out the window, in hopes of seeing him amongst the crowds. Meanwhile Draco was flying to blow off steam, his thoughts continuously racing back to Alina. Finally, after what seemed like hours of flying, he flew by Alina's balcony and saw her step outside, still in her oversized t-shirt. He lowered himself down to her balcony. Her currently blue gray eyes were tinted with hope- the shocking resemblance her eyes had to his kept him silent, as he gazed at them, wondering what he had done to himself. 

"Mind if I get a ride?" she asked. Wordlessly he hoisted her up in front of him and he took his cloak off to cover her. Silently they rode like that together, and she leaned her head back into his chest and closed her eyes. She failed to notice the various people now staring, including the Golden Trio, Ginny, and her sister.

"Uh.. Selena.. that's your sister, isn't it?" Neville asked, confused. Harry and Ron themselves were dumbfounded, thinking that the time when a Gryffindor associated with a Slytherin (let a lone Malfoy of all people) would mean that it was the end of the world.

"Yup." Selena smiled, a bit jealous. "She's finally back."

"Where did she go?" Neville asked. Selena only chucked and took Neville's hand as they walked inside.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's going on anytime soon?" 

"No." She answered, knowing what he was referrign to. He knew who David was, but not what had happened.

"Do you enjoy being aggravating?"

"No, I just enjoy aggravating you." she replied, still resting her head against his chest, the warmth from his body warming her cold, shivering body. Noticing how cold she was he wrapped his cloak tighter around her. "Do you celebrate Thanksgiving?" Alina asked randomly.

"No- it's an American holiday. Plus, my family-" he paused. "It's just not a family."

"Oh." she was quiet for a moment, lost in thought.

"Have some mischievous plot against me brewing in your mind?"

"Actually, yes."

"You mind filling me in so I'm not completely shocked when a bucket of bubotuber pus falls on my head?"

"Eventually."

"Always with the secrets." Alina didn't respond, but sat back, enjoying the moment as she snuggled against him. When they reached their dorms they had lunch together in silence. As Alina left she gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips, still in just her oversized shirt, and skipped out.

"She must be insane." he smirked. "_I _must be insane."

* * *

A/N: how did you like? please review! 

i was rereading the sixth book and bubotuber pus came up.. i thought I'd add it for fun : o


	15. Surprise, Surprise

disclaimer: J.K. Rowlign owns Harry Potter and its characters... This story is a work of fanfiction and mine including the new characters

**Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise**

All through November, Draco and Alina continued their lives in the same way. They kept their relationship private and minimal. Minimal of course, because of Alina. Occasionally they'd take their afternoon rides over the grounds, and once or twice they went to Hogsmeade together. Harry, Hermione, and especially Ron were, to say in the least, nicely surprised that they hadn't had to deal with one annoying encounter with a particular ferret. There seemed to be an unknown agreement to ignore each other that worked out to pleasure of everyone. Still, Draco was hardly satisfied with how things were. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake, a man- he was known for his hot, short temper. Yet he waited, chastising himself every time he felt the urge to do more than she wanted.

Inside, Alina was fighting a long, hard battle. She had finally accepted her feelings for Draco, but other feelings were still there, deep in her heart and they were difficult to dig out. To keep herself distracted, she planned a little surprise for Draco. Selena began to help and together they organized a complete Thanksgiving meal. Well, a miniature one, but nonetheless a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. At the end of the month, she came down to breakfast, more cheery than he had ever seen her.

"Should I be worried?" he gave her a suspicious look as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't eat too much today, okay? And dress nicely tonight."

"For what, may I ask?"

"I'm making you dinner."

"Say what-"

"Ta ta." she laughed and he stood there, watching with amazement as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Swear the girl's a maniac." Still, the prospect of skipping a meal in the Great Hall to be with Alina the whole night was appealing. Upon declaring that he would go along with her scheme to himself, he went upstairs to get the box.

* * *

"Bloody hell- how long did it take you?"

"Five hours. By _hand_. Well, okay a little magic to clean up and to hurry things up but still, all homemade. Selena helped. She says to leave her some leftovers."

"Will do." he said and looked at her. She was gorgeous- her black hair was finally let down and it framed her face oh so perfectly. She wore a teal chiffon dress and a silver necklace that he recognized- she always wore it when she was depressed or in the mood for being silent. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case tonight. Not knowing how "nice" he was supposed to dress, he wore a green button up shirt with black pants.

"Thank you," Alina said as he seated her at the table overflowing with food.

"Now, uh, what is all this, and what for?"

"Thanksgiving, obviously. The way we 'Americans' do it."

"Ah- I see. Your attempt to fatten me up and make me a homeless, jobless hobo living in the alleys."

"How did you know?" she laughed. The night went by peacefully, with no interruptions until the end...

"Okay, but only tonight, and don't go trashing the- mmm- what is that smell? Oh-" Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all came to a halt in front of Draco and Alina, the former who had a disgusted and annoyed look on his face, and the latter who was blushing profusely. "Oh- I'm sorry- I didn't know- um-"

"It's fine." Alina said quietly, attempting to smile.

"Uh- well then-" the moment was becoming increasingly awkward by the second.

"Sweet! They've got peach cobbler and taters and- OW- what? What did I do?" Ron rubbed his arm where Hermione had slapped him.

"Well- we'll be going now..._won't we?_" Hermione gave Ron a look.

"You don't have to, we have plenty for you to eat," Draco shot Alina a look as she spoke. "In fact, we'll go and you all can help yourselves." She started to get up and Draco followed suit.

"Oh no, no, it was our fault, really you don't have to-" Hermione protested, obviously flabbergasted for lack of knowing what to do.

"It's fine." Alina said firmly and the group watched Draco take her hand and guide her up the stairs to his room.

"Well that was bloody uncomfortable."

Hermione hit Ron hard upside the head. "You think?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything-"

"Whatever-" the two continued to bicker while Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"That was uncomfortable." Ginny said.

"And odd. And strange." Harry added.

"Yeah.. I hardly know anything about Alina though.. I only know Selena. They seem pretty different." Things between Ginny, Selena, and Harry had settled down since the incident, although there was still some tension between Harry and Selena, surprisingly, since Ginny and Selena had managed to remain friends.

"Same- can't believe Draco seems to have a heart."

Ginny said seriously "Me neither... ever since Selena and Alina have come here it's been a whirlwind of unexpected things." Harry nodded and the subject was dropped as the four reluctantly (well, only Hermione was reluctant) ate what was left over of the feast.

* * *

Upstairs in his room Draco was furious. "Bloody prat." he spat. "They had no right-" Alina interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips.

"Shh" she whispered. "It's all right- at least you got to taste what my amazing cooking skills can do." He smiled.

"It was delicious," he said and pulled her closer to him. She let him bend his head down to nuzzle his nose against her neck and let him place a soft kiss in the spot between her neck and shoulder. "I've got something for you." he said, pulling away. He reached towards his nightstand and grabbed a huge black box.

"Thanks_giving_ isn't actually a _giving_ day," she smiled as she placed the box on her lap, sitting on his bed.

"I know- I got it on our first trip to Hogsmeade. Well, to London, actually I think it was. I told you I had some errands to do, remember?"

"That was what you were doing? But you-"

"Didn't know you that well then? I knew there'd be a time when I would want to give something to you. And now I do. Open it." Carefully she lifted the lid off and set it beside her, and removed all the tissue paper that was covering a very large sketchbook. Underneath of it was a set of paints, brushes, and pencils.

"It was hard to find, there aren't many wizards who actually paint by hand. But I saw your drawing of the lake- I must say it beats any portrait within the castle. Though of course it has no moving people in it." She laughed, still speechless. She gazed at all of it, and noticed something in Draco's hand.

"What's that?" she pointed to it. Draco looked down at his hand and looked back up at her.

"Something I wanted to give you by hand."

"More?" she said. "Are you trying to bribe me to get me to sleep with you?"

"No, but if it will work, then there are no objections-" She threw a pillow at him. He caught it. "Nevermind then. Here." He handed her a small, slim case. He watched her intently as she opened it and felt a smile forming on his face as he saw her look of awe and excitement. It was a beautiful necklace, with a chain of white gold. Upon it was a pendant that looked ethereal- it looked like a star- but not the typical stars she doodled on her parchment. It was an abstract shape, and it could've been a flower, she didn't know, but white gold spiraled around it and diamonds and sapphire were embedded in it. Suddenly, she thought she thought she saw something moving _inside_ the star or flower or whatever it was inside the sapphire. She held the necklace closer to her face as she peered inside of it. Alina gasped as she saw two tiny figures flying and dancing inside.

"They're not alive, by the way, just charmed figures." Alina nodded her head slighlty as she watched one of the miniscule (very very very minisicule) figures kiss the other. A small gleam of light shone through the sapphire. Then they started to fly around inside the tiny, precious, gem.

"Oh my God..." she said, obviously awestruck.

"It was my mother's"

"She gave you-"

"No. She lost it, consequently, years ago. She never really noticed nor cared- when she had it then it didn't have those inside of it. Lucky for her she had much to make up for losing it. I was clearing my room out a bit, since I'll be leaving next summer to get my own place, and it was in a large envelope tucked in between the wall and my desk. She probably put it there before I switched rooms and it must've fallen off in between the wall. Anyways, I figured my mom hardly remembered it or needed it. And it would've been worth a lot of money anyways, if I had sold it. But I ended up getting someone to make it better."

"I can't take this Draco,"

"Why not?"

"It's your mother's.. it's too precious- I might lose it or someone might steal it..."

"My mother has one almost exactly like it, though admittedly not as great. And, I don't care if you lose it, I just want you to have it. And I've put a charm on it to keep people from stealing it."

"Do you always have to have an answer to everything?"

"'Actually, yes.'" He answered, imitating her reply earlier. She laughed and he took the necklace, and obediently she turned around, pulling her hair away from her neck. He carefully removed the other necklace and felt her tense slightly and saw her hold on to it tightly as he put the other on her neck, her skin soft and warm.

"Did David give that to you?" he asked as she turned to face him again. She nodded, looking down at it. Of course Draco's was magnificent and exquisite, but taking off David's necklace was like taking off a part of her.

"Alina, talk." he demanded. She sighed- she really wasn't in the mood to. But seeing the determined look in his eye she complied.

"David and I.. we didn't really have a good break up, needless to say. I think it had been an year and a half since we first started dating. God he was perfect- amazing- everything I wanted. But he wasn't more than I wanted. I know it sounds selfish and spoiled to say it, but it was true. Every single thing was expected... just things were too perfect. Or not perfect enough. And when Uncle Chris died..." she paused momentarily.

"Well I didn't tell him immediately that I was planning on leaving. In fact, I told him only several days before I was going to go. And I had to lie to him- I had to tell him I didn't love him, so it would be easier for him to let me go, so he would hate me which would make it easier for me to go..." she kept her focus on his nightstand, and kept talking.

"And of course it backfires on me because it made it harder... and Selena could've stayed home. She could've kept her life. But I was selfish then too, I didn't want to be alone. I knew she wouldn't let me go by myself so I told her. I never told her she could've stayed... And now I have to tell her after this year that I'm staying an extra year. She'll be graduating with us, she's been taking all seventh year courses now. And I have to lie to her too so that she'll go home without me." She looked at Draco.

"And the worst part is that I should be getting over him.. I've told myself a million times that it's over... I know I didn't like some things about him that much, but when I came here I wanted to believe that we had the perfect relationship and it was ruined because I was alone_ here_. But now that I - now I think that if I'm with you" she breathed in and out, slowing down. She had almost said those fatal three words.

"If I'm with you.. then... it won't be as good. Or that I'll still love David. That I'll have to hurt and lie to you too. That I'll have to leave you. I promised myself I would'nt do that- couldn't do that to anyone." She was staring straight at him. Draco looked away.

All because of this one guy, she wouldn't let go of her relationship to start a new one. All because her Uncle died her whole life was wrecked. He turned to look at her again. She wasn't crying, but looked close to doing so. He didn't know if he wanted to deal with all that. He wasn't that kind of person. But the urge to kiss her and hold her and tell her that everything was all right was strong.

"Alina-" he pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Can't you let go of him?" she diverted her eyes elsewhere. He sighed. He knew he'd never be able to find anyone like her again and didn't want to lose her because of some ex-boyfriend. Still, he wasn't about to give her up to anyone else. He was giving up a lot more than she knew and was changing for _her_. So he stood up, kissed her forehead and helped her up. Taking the hint, she silently walked towards the door. Before she left, she turned to look at him, who was leaning with his arms folded on the window sill.

"I'm sorry."

"Not the first time." he replied, without turning to look at her. She closed her eyes, a few tear drops falling down her face. The four Gryffindors were still there, and they heard her exit the room. Without looking at them she entered her own dorm.

"Oi. What's up with her this time?" Ron wondered out loud.

"I hope it's not our fault," Hermione said anxiously.

"Most likely Draco's, knowing him," said Harry.

Alina collapsed onto her bed and cried. She heard every last comment and burst into tears. It wasn't Draco's fault, it was her own idiotic, miserable self. She finally felt she understood how pathetic Selena had felt only a month before. "I want to go home." she whispered quietly to herself.

"That could be arranged." said a voice behind her. She saw the light flood into the room momentarily as the door opened and shut. Slowly, frightened, she turned around. As soon as she saw who the voice belonged to, she screamed.

* * *

A/N: how was? REVIEW! (please? lol)

and no, the person is not Voldemort.

the necklace idea came from Arwen's necklace in the Lord of the Rings.. i saw a picture of a model of it before and it was hard to describe because i didnt remember it

i just changed the idea around a little bit- it was called the evenstar i think


	16. Not Again

disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, It Can Only Go Up From Here is a work of fanfiction and all mine :)

a/n: did anyone guess who yet?

* * *

**Chapter 15: Not Again**

"Sorry- didn't mean to startle you so much-" he walked further into the room and the door shut behind him. "Wow- um- you look great."

"How- what- but-" all Alina could do was stammer.

"You need to sit down?" She nodded her head and he gently guided her to her bed, but he remained standing.

As soon as she felt like she could speak Alina blurted out "How did you get in here? Why are you even here?"

"Well I asked my Uncle to pull a few favors and now- I'm visiting."

"Visiting? What about your classes?"

"Well I'm-" Selena burst into the room.

"Are you alright I heard you scream-" she paused automatically upon seeing David. "Oh. My. God. Alina-"

"Selena- please?" Alina gave her a pleading look. Reluctantly she left, but not before giving Alina a warning glance.

"Uh.. so- yeah, I'm taking a month off- or, in other words, doing 'independent study'."

"But why-"

"I've missed you." She looked directly at him- she couldn't trace any lie in his look. "I feel bad for- for ending things so badly- for ending things at all."

"Don't be." Alina could feel the guilt rising to her flushed cheeks.

"But I am. All I could keep thinking about over the whole summer was 'what am I still doing here?' We were together for an year and a half and I was letting it come to nothing,"

"David-" he looked as if he were going to continue. "Stop. _I'm_ the one who ended things, _I_ chose to let things go, not you."

"Did you really think that we couldn't still be together even if you left?" Alina looked at him as if he were stupid.

"And do _you_ really think that it would've worked out?"

"Still Alina-"

"David. Why did you come here? Hm?"

"Tell me why lied about loving me." Alina was quiet, the few seconds of silence unbearable for both.

"I didn't."

"Alina, you're not a good Occlumens, you know that. You can't honestly say that you never loved me, can you?" he was searching her face for an answer.

"I-" her voice faltered. "I _had_ to leave- you don't even understand- I couldn't let you believe that I loved you- you would've never have let me go."

"Alina." he dropped his head, resting it in the palm of his hand on his knee. "Let's talk about this later- I came to be with you so let's just- I don't know. What do you do around here?" Alina studied his demeanor- he seemed tired, weary, exhausted.

"Go to sleep David," she said finally. "It's late."

"Right-uh- I don't really remember what room I'm supposed to be staying in. I think Professor Dumbledore said it was somewhere near the prefects' bathroom, wherever that is."

"Don't worry about it tonight- sleep here." Alina didn't have any clue what she was saying. "Um.. you could sleep on the couch in the common room, but I don't really think it's that comfortable." Alina sighed- there was nowhere else. The boys' were all asleep already and she was sure there was no room there anyway. Pulling out her wand she muttered a quick spell to transfigure her desk into another bed.

"Thanks Alina,"

"It's nothing," she avoided his gaze.

"Alina-"

"Night David," she gave him a quick, forced hug and went into the bathroom. Once inside, she leaned against the door, still bewildered and shocked. David was in her bedroom. In England of all places. Gathering all the composure that was left in her, she changed and walked back out.

"I'll be right back," she called to him. He made an almost inaudible grunt of understanding as she ventured to find Selena, who was in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Alina, what the hell is going on?" pressed Selena as soon as she saw her sister.

"He's visiting for a little while I think. I'm really not sure."

"You're not sure? You didn't talk to him?!"

"I did, I did- but he's tired. I'm tired. Oh God Selena, he's actually _here_. For _me._"

"Oh no Alina- don't you go liking him again. He left you all alone and yelled at you- don't fall for him again."

"That was all my fault though.." said Alina, a bit regretfully.

"Alina, remember, he's not good enough for you-"

"Or maybe I'm not good enough for him..."

"Alina! Damnit I'm not dealing with another heartbreak because of him-"

"It's not like you're the one who's heart's being broken..."

"Alina, snap out of it, alright? You know better-"

"Oh what the hell do you know?!"

"I know more than you think. For Merlin's sake Alina, you're with Draco, not David. Okay? Get a hold of yourself, you can deal with this." Alina nodded silently though not in complete agreement. They both trudged up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

a/n**: review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. And the Chaos Begins

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Characters, It Can Only Go Up From Here is a work of fanfiction and all mine

a/n: im thinking im going to write 24 chapters.. just because i like the number- or possibly, if i can come up with enough, 30

yay for long stories! )

* * *

**Chapter 16: And the Chaos Begins**

She was having the most amazing dream- Draco was climbing into bed with her, pulling the covers over their heads and laying close to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and she smiled as he pressed himself closer against her body and rested his head on her neck. It felt so real... too real. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and as she rubbed them she felt a slight warm feeling on her neck every few seconds. Anxiously she turned to face the source. As soon as she did she flipped- literally.

"David!" She flipped on the bed and jumped rapidly off of it, accidentally pushing him in the process. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" She held her blanket to her body as if she had been violated.

"I was just getting cold and well, I haven't felt you in a while-"

"Ugh- David- God- we're not even dating anymore. Okay?"

"I know, but-"

"There are no 'but's. David, we can't- you can't do things like that anymore." She closed her eyes, frustrated and slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry I just went to the bathroom and when I came back- you looked so good and peaceful0"

"Whatever David. Just promise you won't do it again." She pulled on her robe.

"I promise." he said, still slightly drowsy. Sighing she washed up quickly. Where was Selena? Re-entering her bedroom she found Selena still asleep.

'Lucky brat's a deep sleeper.' she thought. "Let's go get something to eat." He got up and followed her inot the Heads' dorm room- she made a inward prayer that Draco wouldn't be there. She didn't feel like making an entrance with David in just her turquoise nightgown and robe on a Sunday morning in the Great Hall. Thankfully he wasn't there, though she wouldn't admit to herself that she was a little put off. 'He must be mad still.' However, he had left a complete meal for her- cinnamon blueberry muffins (not likely to be his but from a house-elf), orange juice, and sliced strawberries.

"Wow- great service. Do they do this for you everyday?"

"Um- not really." she lied. She let him eat most of the meal and she just watched him, recalling every feature, every blemish and every freckle. What was she going to do? "So... how long are you staying here for?"

"Well with the information of a Christmas ball from your HeadMaster, he recommends I stay till then. You don't mind, do you?" She did. A lot.

"Uh no, not at all." She shot him a weak smile. Oh she was screwed. Very screwed.

"Okay so what should we do first of our day together?" David asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"David- I don't think we can- well I mean I-"

"Just spit it out Alina," David's expression darkened.

"I'm seeing someone right now." She watched his reaction.

"As in dating? For how long?"

"It's only been recently but David- I can't hang out with you all the time while you're here- he wouldn't really like that."

"And you?"

"I wouldn't either.. I'm so sorry,"

"Why should you be? Like you said, we're not dating. We haven't been for a while." Alina groaned inwardly, knowing that David wasn't actually as okay as he said.

"You don't have to stay here, you know,"

"I want to, Alina. I still do." He looked at her.

"Okay then- so- do you want a tour?"

"Sure." he said apathetically.

"Right- I'll be back in a moment." She rushed into her own room to change into a miniskirt with black leggings, flats, and a gray hoodie. It was the beginning of December, sure, but it was still fairly nice out. "Let's go," she said as she came back down. She led him through each floor, telling him to watch out for the moving staircases. After making rounds throughout the school she took him outside to the fields.

"Nice," he remarked.

"Better than our old stadiums, right?" she smirked.

"Loads." she smiled with some pride and led him by the lake and through the courtyard and past Hagrid's cottage.

"It's completely different, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah... too different." They headed inside.

"It does take a while getting used to it... in fact I don't think I really am yet. I find random rooms and secret places I've never noticed the first time I've walked by them." They walked in awkward silence the rest of the way till they reached the Great Hall. It was already the afternoon- after all, Hogwarts was big. "You hungry yet?"

"Not really."

"David not hungry? That's a first." she joked playfully.

"Just not really in the mood." he responded.

"Oh come on- Dumbeldore's bound to make an announcement for you today." She stood directly in front of him, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes pleaded with him to comply.

"Alright."

"Thanks David," and she pushed the doors open.

"Ah- right on time- perfect. Students, I'd like to introduce to you a student currently visiting our school for a while- Mr. David Christopher Blake." All turned to look towards the entrance, including a particular blond-haired Slytherin. David made a slight nod and there was polite applause. Alina motioned unnecessarily for him to follow her to a seat at the Gryffindor table. She could hear girls muttering about him and she felt a twinge of jealousy. As soon as they were seated, she ventured a glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring right at her. He was reading her mind- this time she let him.

She watched his expression alter from confused to hurt to suspicious and curious. She thought 'We'll talk after' and turned back to David who was now gulfing down the food in front of him. She smiled- good o'l David. Further down the table someone was looking at her- Alina looked up and saw Selena, who was giving her another warning glance. Alina only looked away.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you- and him," Romilda Vane winked at David as she spoke. David hardly noticed and got up with Alina and both walked towards the front of the Great Hall to the staff table.

"I trust that Miss Thomas has thoroughly showed you around Hogwarts,"

"She has sir. But if I may ask again, I don't know where my room is."

"Certainly- it is written here, on your map."

"My map sir?" David took the piece of parchment from him.

"I believed it would be quite useful to you during your visit. Your HeadMaster has informed me that you are an excellent student and that you will be staying here on the terms that you will complete your own independent study. So while you may not be attending classes here, you may feel free to use any of our facilities so that your stay here is not utterly wasted and idle."

"Thank you,"

"And I take it you understand already the level of behavior we expect from you while you are here?"

"Yes sir,"

"Very well. Miss Thomas, would you be so kind as to inform him of our time schedule?"

"Yes sir,"

"That is all. Thank you- and if I may say so the weather is absolutely magnificent for a visit to Hogsmeade."

"Do you mean we're allowed to go today sir?"

"I don't believe we have another Hogsmeade visit coming up before the Winter Ball, and considering that you two are both responsible seventh year students, yes, you are allowed to. Be sure to be back at Hogwarts at exactly six-thirty."

"Thank you sir," Alina said. They both turned to leave. "Wow- I can't believe he's letting us leave the grounds," Alina whispered to him as they walked towards the doors. "Security has been awfully tight and strict lately."

"I can only imagine," said David, in a monotone.

"Okay David- what's up? Hm? Tell me what's going on." She stopped right before they reached the doors to the Great Hall. All were staring, but hardly anyone could hear, except for Draco, who was of course, interfering and reading her mind.

"Nothing's going on Alina," he whispered forcefully. "Now can we just go-"

"No- we can't. David, are you mad at me for dating him?"

"No I'm not. And who is he anyways?"

"None of your business. And I don't believe you. I told you that you didn't have to stay, David."

"I don't care, Alina. And _I've_ already told you that I don't want to leave-" he softened his voice. " I don't want to leave you again."

"David- I don't love you anymore and I can't love you anymore, you know that-"

"Really? Do I? Because I'm beginning to think that you could love me again, that we _could_ be together again, it's just that you're trying to get me to leave again-"

"You know what David, that is exactly what I am doing. I mean, what did you think was going to happen if you showed up here after not seeing me for five months? Huh? Did you think I would just fall back immediately into your arms just because you came all the way over here for me? Honstly David, you _know_ you're wasting your time. So why do you still want to stay? So that you can persuade me to break up with him?" David was silent, only looking at her. He was hurt. They both were hurt.

"David- I do want you to stay. But you have to realize that we can't ever be together again, okay? It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Alina."

"David-" she was becoming increasingly aggravated.

"Fine- alright- do whatever the hell you want. But tell me at least who you're with."

"Draco Malfoy." she said more quietly than before.

"What?" he stopped whispering and all in the Hall refocused their attention upon them.

"Let's talk about this outside David," she tried to get him to leave the Hall.

"A Malfoy? Alina, even I know enough about them to know that-"

"That what? That I shouldn't go out with one?" she lowered her voice. "Let's go" she said forcefully. "Dumbledore's being generous enough as it is." They left, but before they did she looked at Draco. He looked extremely ticked. 'Crap' she thought. Too late- she followed David out of the Great Hall, pushing the urge to go and explain everything to Draco out of her head.

* * *

a/n: again, ReViEw!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Here In Your Arms

disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, It Can Only Go Up From Here is a work of fanfiction and all mine )

* * *

**Chapter 17: Here (In Your Arms)**

"Alina, you can't be serious about dating a _Malfoy_." David said incredulously.

"I _am._ I _like_ him David."

"Do you love him?"

"I've only known him for a few months,"

"Do you realize that almost his whole family is comprised of those 'Death Eaters'?"

"I do."

"Then do you realize _he_ could be one of them?

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen both of his wrists before." She remembered that day he had wore a glorious blue t-shirt revealing his nicely toned arms one morning- she had studied him head to toe, being as observant as she was.

"Even so- you could get yourself into trouble by getting involved with him-"

"I'm not going to get into trouble, okay? I promise."

"Alina- I still love you."

She closed her eyes. She had been so afraid of that.

"I mean it- I would do anything and everything for you-"

"You don't really love me David. You love who I used to be- you loved the idea of me. You loved who you thought I was- you love the relationship we used to have- but you don't love _me_. There is no way we could work out- how many times do I have to tell you?" David didn't answer. "Can we just go to Hogsmeade and just relax? As friends?" she pleaded. "Please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." She took his arm. "You can help me pick out a dress," she smiled. "A really old, 80's style pouffy dress with puffy sleeves and lots of tacky ribbons." He smiled faintly.

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh- and you have to try this drink they have here- it's called Butterbeer and it is absolutely delicious..."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in Hogsmeade, but even after many trials and denials she couldn't find clothes for the ball. She decided that she would wear something of Selena's. As they got back Alina reminded herself to talk to Draco.

"I have to talk to Draco. You can find your room, right?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, a hint of jealousy hidden in his voice. Alina rushed to the Heads' room and burst in, finding four shocked Gryffindors.

"Have you seen Draco?"

"Uh- yeah- he's taking a shower, I think." Hermione answered.

"Thanks." she hurried up the staircase and entered his room, leaving four curious Gryffindors in the Common Room. "Draco?" She knocked on the bathroom door. "Draco, we need to talk." She heard the faucet stop and a little movement inside. As the door opened she tried not to blush at the sight of Draco standing dripping wet in front of her, with only a towel around his waist.

"You're right. We do. So talk." He said, his eyes cool and icy blue, concealing his brewing anger.

"David's here visiting- he never told me he was coming. I promise you, I had no clue until last night."

"He still has feelings for you," he said bluntly.

"Yes, but I don't."

"You sure?"

"Draco-" He took her hand and pulled her into the steaming bathroom and shut the door.

'He just had to come and screw everything up, didn't he?' Alina thought to herself.

'Great- so you feel that way too?' Draco thought bitterly.

'Draco, let go of me.'

'No- I won't Alina- I can't ever let go of you-" her eyes widened slightly. "Do you understand? I can't- for the first time in months I feel as if I'm regaining a part of my life. When I'm with you it'ts like my problems don't even exist...'

'What problems?'

'Nothing.' She racked his thoughts for an answer- this time he tried to break contact with her, but she held on firmly to his hands.

'Oh God- Draco-'

"What the hell did you do that for? Huh? Why the hell are you trying to get involved in things that don't concern you? Can't you tell when to stop being such a nosy brat? Huh? Say something, goddamnit!"

Alina watched in silence with tears streaming down her face as he broke down. "Shh.. sh..." she murmured into his ear. She held him closeto her and let him rest his head on her shoulder. "Shh.. Draco... I'm here..." she stroked his head full of platinum hair and let him cry- even then he kept his dignity and made not one sound at all. He lifted his head up to look at her. She was crying too- she could feel every pain that he had felt.. and she was ending up worse than Draco, sobbing with exhuastion almost uncontrollably.

Realizing that Alina too was in bad shape he made a movement to take her to her bedroom to sleep, but she stopped him, placing a warm hand on his cold arm reaching for the doorknob. Understanding, he sat down on the bathroom floor and using wandless magic dried himself and dressed himself in a robe. He brought her down to sit with him in his lap, and he conjured a blanket to cover her. He leaned his head against the door and she rested hers upon his chest, calming down little by little. Soon she was asleep- or at least, it seemed like she was. As he held her he observed her whole face, brushing stray locks of hair out of the way.

"God you are beautiful." he whispered. Unbeknownst to him she heard it and smiled inside. It was the first time she had ever believed someone when they had said it. Ten minutes later he tried to get her up to carry her to her bed but she was being stubborn.

"Let me stay with you tonight," she grumbled. His Slytherin instincts were tempting him to agree but instead he tried to get her to agree to go to her own room.

"No.." she muttered. He sighed- there was no use fighting her now- he was exhausted too. So finally deciding that she wouldn't go to her own room, he picked her up and laid her down on his bed. She was still in her school clothes. Whispering a quick changing spell she was soon dressed in an oversized tee and boy's boxers, as he had seen her wear to breakfast many times. He undid the ponytail in her hair and let her black hair frame her face. He changed too and was nicely surprised when, a second after getting into bed, she moved herself closer to him. He smirked and urged her closer. She murmured with content as she snuggled against him.

_**I like **_

_**where you sleep,**_

_**when you sleep**_

_**next to me,**_

_**I like**_

_**where you sleep **_

_**Here. **_

"Night Alina," he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Again to his surprise (but pleasure) she kissed him back and they lingered a few moments before breaking apart. Both had their eyes fully open now. Alina closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around him as they slept.

_**Cause our lips,**_

_**Can touch,**_

_**And our cheeks, **_

_**Can brush,**_

_**Our lips can touch**_

_**Here. **_

"Morning," Alina whispered into his ear. His eyes opened to the blinding sunlight. She squealed as he flipped her onto the bed.

_**Where you are the one, the one**_

"I'm going to get you back for waking me up at such undecent hours."

"Draco-it's seven."

"What?"

_**that lies close to me **_

"I've made breakfast for you downstairs already. I have to go get breakfast for David,"

"You don't _have_ to,"

_**whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."**_

"Well yes, but I feel bad."

"Stop being so damn kind," he laughed and tickled her stomach. Giggling for the first time in six months she fought back, kicking her legs at him.

_**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly **_

"Ow- vicious American, that's what you are," he said, rubbing his shin. Laughing Alina ran out of the room with Draco chasing after her in close pursuit. He finally caught up with her in the kitchen and picked her up and set her on the countertop.

"Let me go," she pouted.

_**Now there's no place else **_

"Sorry, no can do," he smiled and began laying sweet kisses upon her neck.

"Oh- so sorry- don't mind me at all, just getting water," Hermione muttered. Alina began blushing but Draco only smirked. As soon as she left he laughed and continued to kiss her tenderly where her t-shirt was hanging off her bare shoulders.

_**I could be, but**_

"Mmph.. Draco.. I have to go..."

"No you don't," he responded, and placed his hands around her waist.

_**Here in you arms**_

"No really.. Draco... eat.."

"I'm not hungry." he lifted her shirt a bit, sliding his hands underneath, stroking her hips and feeling her small waist.

_**Here, here, here, here in your arms...**_

"Mm.. Draco.. stop." He stopped, smiling, and kissed her on the lips.

"As you wish, madamoiselle."

"Prat." she chuckled, and giving him a quick, chaste kiss back, she left to change.

_**Oh, here in your arms... **_

"How did I get so damn lucky?" he wondered aloud.

"That's what I keep wondering."

* * *

a/n: review!!!!!!!! the song's by hellogoodbye and the chapter title is obviously the song title 


	19. You Don't Have To

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, It Can Only Go Up From Here is a work of fanfiction and all mine :)

**Chapter 18: You Don't Have To**

"Draco's in love. I never thought I would live to see the day, but there it is." Hermione told her friends that morning.

"Are you joking? He probably just wants to shag her- I mean, she might not be mindblowing but she's still-" Ron stopped, seeing Hermione's arched eyebrow.

"Are you sure 'Mione? Who could ever ove him?" Harry said, unbelieving.

"I can tell. It's like how I knew you loved Ginny. He's just.. different around her, like he's- like's he _normal_." They all shuddered at the thought of Malfoy being normal.

"Selena's been talking to me about her sister and him.. that guy that was with her yesterday afternoon? He was Alina's ex."

"Blimey."

"And apparently he still loves her, according to Selena."

"Oi" Ron said.

"Yeah- there seems to be a whole lot of history between them. Selena doesn't want them to get together again though,"

"Why not?"

"Something about him being a delusional, idealistic, selfish pretty boy."

"Oh."

"Anyways... do you know what you're wearing to the Christmas ball?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"For once, yes. But it's a secret."

"Girls and their dresses." Ron rolled his eyes.

"At least we have dates already." Harry smiled, squeezing Ginny's hand underneath the table.

"Uh... right..."

"Ron? You've got to be kidding. You haven't-?" Ron said nothing, his face turning the shade of his hair. "Hermione, do you have a date to the ball?" Harry turned towards her.

"Uh no- not really," she stammered.

"Do you mind being Ron's date? Would you like to be Ron's date, I should say,"

"Um.. yes- yes I would."

"Good. It's settled then. Ron will escort you the Great Hall at 8 o' clock Christmas evening. Right, Ron?"

"Uh, yeah" said Ron, flustered. They were silent for the rest of breakfast, though Hermione seemed a tad bit cheerier and Ron more polite, not gulfing down his food like a pig like he did normally.

"Oi," Ron said as a a girl in only an oversized t-shirt and boxers entered, practically dragging a tall and somewhat guilty looking guy into the Great Hall.

"Eat." she ordered. She hadn't had time to cahnge- she had heard Draco and David bickering as soon as she had left.

* * *

"How did I get so lucky?" Draco wondered aloud to himself.

"That's what I keep wondering." Draco whipped around.

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the portrait- how else? And to think you're Head Boy." he smirked. Draco grit his teeth- no one smirked but him.

"Any reason why you're here without permission?" Draco said, drawing himself to his full height. He was as tall as David, but leaner.

"Just trying to figure out what she could see in you."

"Apparently more than what she saw in you," he spat.

"Listen- I know your family ties with Lord Voldemort- Alina may be convinced that you aren't involved but I'm not. If you ever do anything to hurt I swear I will-"

"Swear you'll do what? Your threats mean absolutely nothing to me- and don't try to assume what you don't understand or know asshole." Draco was fuming, but so was David.

"Well I know that Alina loved me- I'm sure you didn't know that- and I'm positive you didn't know that we're supposed to be wed. Her family's so poor that they agreed to give their blessing to me- and I went through hell to persuade my parents that Alina was worth it. Tell me, would you ever do that for her?"

"What, make her family financially dependent on me and forcing her to choose to marry me?" Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You're right, I wouldn't ever do that for her."

"Just know that she's mine- and that she doesn't give a damn about you." David snarled.

"And just know that she doesn't love you." he retorted.

"Not yet, but she will."

"The hell she will," Draco scoffed.

"Just wait and see- the next time_ you _mess up I'm going to be there for her and you'll realize that you had no freakin chance."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Draco bellowed.

"David Christopher _Blake_." Draco twinged. "Well you seem to be brighter than I thought- my uncle was the one to kill your cousins.. traitors to _our_ ministry and slaves to the 'Lord Voldemort'. From what I understand you were quite close to them both, weren't you? It's a shame that such a family can be filled with so many murderous, conniving, filthy traitors. My uncle gave them _exactly_ what they deserved, to be eaten from the inside till nothing was left. You should really consdier changing your name-" he had not time to finish as Draco grabbed a hold of his throat and aimed his wand at him.

"If you contain a single ounce of intelligence you'll be the one to stay away from Alina," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Draco-stop- let go of him." David smirked again as Draco released his grip.

"What's going on? Draco-" It was too late; he had stormed off, slamming the portrait door behind him.

"What did you say David? What the heck did you say?!" Alina shouted. "Tell me a-"

"Don't worry yourself about it," he said.

"What do you mean, 'don't worry myself'? What did you do?"

"Nothing, Alina- didn't you see what that son of a bitch was doing?" Alina suddenly snapped and slapped him hard across his face, his face left stinging and red with pain. He bit his lip in anger.

"You're going to come with me to breakfast and tell me what happened and you're going to calm down and stay away from Draco," she said forcefully, and he reluctantly went with her.

Now she watched him eat, furious- he had told her remotely what had happened.

"David, you should leave." she said finally. He looked up.

"I'm not leaving Alina."

"Then when _are_ you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving without you,"

"What? Have you completely lost it?"

"Your parents gave me their blessing to marry you, and I'm going to Alina,"

"What are you talking about- why-"

"Your family needs money Alina, you know that. I got my parents to give up some for them. You'll be able to go back to the Academy."

"David, you are insane-"

"Am I?" he caught her hand and she tried to struggle free but he held firm, crushing her hand. "You and Selena can go back to your normal lives again- your parents can keep their house and raise Lilith, Andrew, and Michael. Isn't that what you want?"

"Why are you being so thick-headed? David- you are so much better than this. You at least _know_ better than to think I would agree to marry you out of a bribe," she said, disgusted.

"Alina- this is the only way we can work out-"

"David, no- we are never going to work out. No matter how much you or I want it to."

"So that's it then, you're not going to think about your sister, your family, you're just going to give up-"

"I'm thinking about them all the time damni!" she nearly yelled. "What do you think I'm here for? To learn here for free and then find a job to help them."

"You don't _have_ to Alina-"

"I don't care. David- leave. For your sake and mine, just go."

"I'm not going to."

"Then don't bother me, or Draco." she demanded .

"You'll see what a mistake you've made later," he said nonchalantly and let go of her hand, which she was sure would be brusied the next day.

"I don't know you anymore." she whispered, and within a second she had left.

* * *

a/n: reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. The Coming of Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does

**Chapter 19: The Coming of Winter**

The following couple of weeks Alina avoided David. Eventually she she started to talk to him again, but distantly. Draco wouldn't tell her everything that he had said to Draco that day but from what she had seen in his thoughts that day in the bathroom she had a pretty good guess. Alina looked forward to the ball as a distraction as as the day of David's departure. By day Alina occupied herself with studying and she forced herself to spend time with David, while he was still there. By night she snuck into Draco's bed and let him be her substitute for a blanket as he wrapped his arms around her.

The peace, Alina knew, was only temporary. She was eager to let the storm come and pass already. Finally, classes let out for the last time that year. She rushed to the common room, knowing that that would be where he would be, waiting for her.

As soon as she got there she was joined by the Golden Trio. Upon seeing Alina Draco kissed her, even with the audience.

"Draco-let them have the room today-" Alina protested.

"We will. We can just go to the prefects' bathrooom..." he smirked.

"Ugh- pig." she hit his arm.

"The name's Draco, MIss Alina," he smiled and kissed her deeply again; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all staring.

"Sorry," Alina said to the three, blushing. "I'm positive it's his hormones out of wack," she explained.

"You wish," Draco replied and picked her up.

"Aagh Draco Lucius Malfoy put me down!" He started to whistle. "Draco I'm afraid of heights- put me down!" she squirmed.

"I will. Soon." he said in response. The trio watched as he continued to carry her out of the room.

"Hermione, how are you always right?" Harry asked, shaking his head in disbelief. She only smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco carried Alina all the way to the Quidditch field and set her softly down on the grass, underneath all the stands that were covered with long tapestries. 

In a moment he conjured a blanket and two pillows. Sighing with joy she set her head back against a pillow and closed her eyes. Draco watched her breathe, observed her while she smiled in her thoughts. He placed a hand underneath her shirt, tracing a ring on her stomach, the cool touch of his fingers sending shivers up her body against her warm skin. Her eyes fluttered open and in a bold, uncharacteristic move she rolled over on top of him, straddling his waist.

"This is different," he remarked, grinning.

"Oh shut up," she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Uh uh uh-" he wagged his finger. "What would your mother think?"

"So _now_ you're the goody goody. Well in that case I'll sleep in my own room tonight-"

"Now hold on there-" Draco laughed. "I think I've had a change of heart."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes and laughing they lay together in the grass, listening to the quiet sounds of early winter. Snow had yet to fall, but nonetheless the temperature was decreasing steadily. Together they made their way inside to the Head's common room.

"Great. It's _still_ occupied." Draco said as they walked in.

"Calm your ass down- you've had my sister all alone for long enoug." Selena replied. All, including Draco, were somewhat taken aback by her response, but they recovered quickly. "So, my dearest, we _have_ to _all_ get ready togehter for the winter ball."

"Um.. I think it's better if we go separately," Alina said nervously.

"I promise I'll be good," Draco whispered.

"Still..."

"I won't do anything to ruin your night,"

"But-"

"Just trust me."

"But what about Harry and Ron?"

"If they have any objections they can just kiss my-"

"Okay, okay. So we're going together," Selena said firmly. "It'll be great," she added as reassurance for Alina.

And from that point on Alina's life was chaos- constantly hectic with things to do. Slowly she began to forgive David, and he even seemed to be lightening up a bit. Tension was still thick between him and Draco, but any encounter with each other was avoided by both.

Ginny and Selena both forced Hermione and Alina to sit for hours to try out different hairstyles. By the time Ginny and Selena had selected the perfect one for each, their arses were numb. Alina rushed to complete all extra work, along with Selena, and she began to research jobs for after Hogwarts. So far nothing seemed available or appealing, but she continued to pour over the ads in the Daily Prophet.

At the same time she tried to spend as much time as she could with Draco. Weekdays she spent the nights in her own room with Selena, on weekends with Draco. He seemed more quiet than usual, but when asked he simply said that it was the change of weather, although it was a perfectly amazing winter outside. Alina shrugged it off and didn't ask again. Soon, Christmas morning arrived.

"Morning Alina," she felt a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Gohereeng yoo too tu." she mumbled. Draco stroked the hair out of her face and simply stared. Feeling his gaze she opened her yes to find Draco crying. Immediately she woke up.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Alina, get some more rest." He tried to force her back down.

"You know me better than that- what's wrong?" Draco said nothing and leaned back down onto his pillow instead, staring at the ceiling. She was starting to become agitated.

"What's wrong Draco? What happened? Come on already, tell me-"

"My mother's gone missing, alright!" He yelled suddenly. Somewhat frightened yet angered by his voice she replied roughly:

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," More softly she added "You should've told me sooner."

"Why would you want to know? Or even care? You know nothing about my family, about what I've done or about what I've been through."

Biting back a cruel response, she said "How can you say that? How can you say that I don't know? And even before I met you I knew- did you think I was completely ignorant of your history and that was why I liked you?" he turned to look at her, slightly confused. "David's uncle is an auror in the US and he used to keep us up to date-"

"Did David tell you that his uncle killed my cousins?" Draco said bitterly. She looked down. "I'm guessing he did then."

"No- he didn't Draco. He did tell me one day that his uncle had gotten rid of two traitors- he seemed proud and excited. And honestly, I was too." he looked at her incredulously. "I know it sounds wrong, but it was like I was acquainted with a hero, with someone who helped stopped Voldemort from succeeding. I had no idea at all that they could ever be related to you. And I didn't know you then," she added. Draco sighed and said nothing.

"I'm sorry Draco-" she paused, with a pained laugh. "It seems like I've had a lot to be sorry for." she shook her head, trying to get herself to calm down. "I'll see you later," She got up and left, pausing at the door. Draco turned to look at her. This was the second time where a part of her wanted so badly to run to him, to embrace him and console him and to give in to the desire of being with him. The first time had been with David, but she had too much on her mind to give in so easily. Staring at him hopefully he returned the stare, but made no effort to move or to say or do anything. So she left. Draco later realized that he should've gone after her, but he didn't. And deep inside he knew he was going to seriously regret it.


	21. Letters on a Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

* * *

**Chapter 20: Letters on a Christmas Morning**

"Morning Alina," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning," she said meekly. "Hey Selena," she said to her brown-haired sister sitting on a stool next to the island.

"Hey chica- merry Christmas!" she hugged her warmly. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing Selena, I'm fine." Selena stared at her and sighed.

"David needs to leave already- his mere presence is screwing up your relationship."

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Sure. Eat some waffles- they're amazing." Alina looked at them. Suddenly she didn't feel like eating.

"I'm good." She sat down next to Selena.

"Hey Harry!" Selena called to him as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Ron!" she said the the redhead.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Hermione rushed to hug him, and even wished Ron a merry christmas and hugged him as well.

"Where's Ginny? We have to talk about getting ready," Selena said.

"Still asleep, I think." Harry said as he and Ron both seated themselves at the table.

"I'll go get her," Selena went up the stairs to go to their room to go to the Gryiffindor House.

"Morning Alina," Harry said.

"Morning," she repeated. She got up to get a glass of water. As she walked back she saw them looking at her oddly. Ron was slightly flusehd and she turned to ask Hermione why they were staring and Hermione nodded her head down at Alina. Looking down she realized what she was wearing. Or rather the lack of what she was wearing- she was only in a thin regular shirt and underwear. Before, she had paid no mind to it because she had just been with Selena who was wearing only shorts and a tee and Hermione had still been in her pj's- but in this case blushed and muttered an 'excuse me' and rushed to her room.

"Hey Alina- here you go," Selena said as she entered their room. She tossed her a thin box. Sitting down next to her, Alina lifted the lid and pulled out an album. "It's your first magical scrapbook," she laughed. "Neville let me borrow his camera." Alina flipped through the pages. There were pictures of their teachers, of Quidditch matches, of the school grounds, of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and others. And there were a couple of Draco.

"How did you get these?"

"What can I say? I'm sneaky." Selena grinned. One picture included Alina, when he had his arms wrapped around her and they were sitting by the lake. It was sunset in the picture, and Draco was smiling, whispering something into her ear that was making Alina smile. The other photo was Draco leaning against a tree, nonchalantly, seemingly indifferent to what was going on around him. He was looking out across the lake, immersed in thought.

"Wow," Alina commented. "Ever thought of a career in photography?" Alina joked.

"That comes after being a singer in a wizard band."

"I'm just kidding!" Selena added after seeing's Alina expression.

"Thanks- it's great," Alina said.

"No, thank you for the cute shoes to wear tonight," Selena said. "I've already opened sall my gifts," she explained. "Go check downstairs there's a lot more left for you," she told her. "And don't forget to put on some pants." she smiled.

"Right," Alina pulled on some sweatpants before she forgot and slowly walked downstairs to the Christmas tree that was in the Gryffindor Common Room, where she expected her gifts to be. Some were already picking throught the pile, searching to see if there were more for them. She spotted a fairly large blue box and pulled it out from underneath the tree. It was for her, from her family in the US.

Upon opening it she nearly cried. It was a gorgeous dress. She had no clue how they had been able to afford it. Quickly she opened the envelope and scanned the card.

_To our special Alina-_

_We're so proud of what you've done and glad to hear that you're taking care of Selena well, like we knew you would. _

_We're so sorry that we weren't able to do more for you and that you had to leave so soon- an year early, in fact. We wished we could make it up to you sooner, _

_but you understand why that was difficult. Your uncle was very generous in his will, though he had little. What he left for us we've used to improve the restaurant and to hire some more people. Business has picked up slightly and Lilith, Andrew, and Mike are doing fine. We heard from your brother and Emilie that you were such a good help with Jason. They've told me to tell you and Selena that they're sorry that you can't come and stay with them for your winter break, but they've made it up by helping to buy you a new dress- Selena told us that you had no luck in Hogsmeade. Anyways, we know that you're capable of making any alterations and that it will look amazing on you no matter what. Send us a picture of you and Selena, to put up in the hall. And what is this we hear about a Draco Malfoy? I would be skeptical but Selena's reassured us that he's worthy. But how can anyone be worthy of our Alina? Have a good break and remember that we love you so much. _

_Love, _

_Mom & Dad_

Wiping the tears away Alina took a better look at the gown. It was perfect. More than perfect. It hadn't been what she was looking for, but it was better. She packed it safely back into the box and looked underneath the tree again. There were two more boxes and a letter for her. One gift was from Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron altogether. It was a real wizard camera with a note from all four of them, as well as a picture of the four of them. Smiling gratefully she moved to open the next. But it wouldn't budge. So she read the card that came with it.

_Alina-_

_I think this is the first time I've ever written a card- honestly. It feels strange, but I guess I'll have to get used to the feeling. _

_The card alrady says 'Merry Christmas', so there's no point in rewriting it, but today is going to be amazing for you- if it's not, I'll make it amazing. The box won't open till exactly 12 a.m. So there's no way you can see it until I'm with you, and trust me, don't bother will any spells. Patience is a virtue, after all. Just not for me. _

_Love, _

_Draco_

Quizzically she shook the box but heard nothing. She was still somewhat upset, she merely set it aside and held back the fresh tears that were welling up her eyes. She opened the next letter and read it. It was from David.

_Alina, _

_I hope that you haven't torn this letter to bits and pieces or thrown it into the fire yet- and that you won't. It's my last night here so I just want to see you at midnight tonight, to say goodbye. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience, but I don't want to leave here without seeing your face once more and without apologizing. Meet me at the entrance to the school where I'll be leaving- Dumbledore's setting a portkey for me to leave there- at _exactly_ midnight. Don't forget. _

_Love, _

_Your friend,_

_David_

He had crossed out the word "love" and rewritten "Your friend". Sighing she wondered what she would do. She didn't know if Draco still wanted her to open the gift with him. But she knew she had to at least say goodbye to David. Trying to forget what was to come in just a matter of hours, she trudged back up the stairs to Selena, who was preparing with Ginny to do her and Hermione's hair.


	22. Farewell

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does

A/N: review!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Farewell**

"Now presenting Miss Ginny Weasley." The redhead walked with confidence into the Great Hall, dressed in an exquisite saphire blue dress which contrasted nicely with her hair and brought out her bright blue eyes.

"Now presenting Miss Selena Thomas," After a quick hug with her sister, Selena entered, with grace and poise. She was wearing an emerald green dress, which matched perfectly with her eyes and complemented her dark brown curls.

"Now presenting Miss Hermione Granger," Applause began as she came in, dressed in a scarlett red gown with a simple gold necklace. Finally, Alina stood in front of the huge doors to the Great Hall. She anxiously thought about where Draco was. Was he already there? Would he be there to take her hand as she walked in? And who was Selena's date? She hadn't told her yet. Was David going to the ball? If he was, who was his date? The numerous questions that flickered in and out of her mind were driving her insane. "Now presenting-"

"Hold on," she told the announcer. He merely nodded and watched her as she breathed in and out, exhaling and inhaling deeply. She was feeling slightly dizzy. She hadn't eaten all day, feeling close to puking every single time she saw food. Her temperature was up, definitely, but she knew that her sister was waiting for her.

Inside the Hall, Ginny and Hermione and Selena gave each other a look, all wondering what was taking Alina so long. Selena wanted to go back out, but none were allowed to exit until everyone was presented. Draco was waiting in a corner and he saw Selena's worried look and began to worry too. He hoped that how he had acted earlier that morning was keeping her from coming. David was nowhere to be seen, thank Merlin, but all the same it kind of worried Draco, because of the slight possibility that David was with Selena right then, comforting her.

On the other side of the doors, Alina regained her composure and motioned to the announcer to restart, not trusting herself to speak at the moment.

"Now presenting Miss Adelina Thomas!" The doors swooshed open magically and slowly, she walked in. A quiet dispersed throughout the whole Hall. All heads turned to look at her and the sight made Alina slightly nauseous. She was a sight though- like a goddess almost. She wore a floor length white strapless gown that trailed in the back a little. It was form fitting, but more loose towards the very bottom. There was silver and blue embroidery on the edge of the skirt of the dress, and she wore Draco's necklace, which truly shone, reflecting the light of a thousand candles in the room. Her black hair was swept into a loose bun and her eyes shone a blue-gray now. Searching the many faces as she walked further into the room, she found Draco, who was already walking towards her. Attempting a small smile she let him kiss her hand and take her arm, walking her in.

"You look amazing, Alina," he said to her as they started to dance. She nodded her head, trying to keep her head up and her mind clear. "I don't think they have real words to describe you,"

"Decent will do," she said.

"Stunning was more of what I was aiming for," she smiled weakly and rested her head on his shoulder as another bout of dizziness came to her. They danced in silence for quite a while until he finally said "Listen Alina- I'm sorry." His voice was pained, and she could sense a bit of regret and sadness.

"Why?" Alina asked, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You of all people don't deserve to be ignored. You of all people deserve respect- I didn't give that to you." she said nothing. He continued.

"And you, above everyone else should not have to say sorry for anything, especially when you've done nothing wrong." she remained silent. "Sometimes my pride gets in the way of my stopping you- I don't want to have to admit that _I'm_ sorry and I don't want to have to admit my mistakes- and I've let you blame yourself." Draco began to realize that she was being too quiet. He stopped dancing and made her stand upright. "Alina- can you say something? I know you're mad that I was silent before, but do-" She started to waver a bit. "Woa there-" He held her firmly. "Are you okay? Sh-" he stopped himself, realizing that certain professors were within earshot and that many were staring at Alina in her beautiful dress. "You're burning up like hell- let's go I'll take you to the hospital wing."

For the first time in five minutes she spoke. "No. Draco it's Christmas- can we just stay here? I'm fine, I promise you. Afterwards you can take me to my room, okay?"

"Alina, you're not well at all-"

"I'm well enough," and for emphasis she stood straighter and held her head high. "There's only a few more minutes left of the song. Let's dance." Giving in he agreed and they danced the last few minutes without thinking about anything. "Thank you Draco," she said quietly. Draco took her hand and let her lean on him as they walked out of the Great Hall and to her room.

"Can you give me some time to change out of this dress?" Alina asked.

"I could help you," he said sincerely, seeing that she was a bit pale.

"I'm sure you'd love to," she smiled wanly, "But I'll change by myself. You should change to- and if I remember correctly I have a gift to open from you." she said.

"Right. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I will, don't worry. Can you make me something to eat? I haven't eaten all day," Alina said.

"Why not? Jeez Alina, are you trying to starve yourself?"

' No, just trying to kill myself,' Alina thought dryly.

"What?!" Draco said aloud.

"Woops. I'm just kidding Draco. Can you get me some medicine too?" She pleaded.

"Sure- but don't go anywhere Alina, okay? Just lay down,"

She nodded and watched him as he left. She waited until she was sure that he was all the way down the stairs before she went down to the Gryffindor Common Room, and then left there to head to the entrance. She walked as quickly as she could, even slightly jogging, feeling herself grow weaker by the moment. She had bought herself around 20 minutes, which was barely enough to say goodbye and go back.

"David?" She called as she walked outside into the cool night air. It was snowing now. "You look gorgeous, Alina," she turned around.

"Hey David. Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, the Portkey is right over there," he pointed towards a small suitcase.

"I guess this is it, then." She said.

"It doesn't have to be, Alina. You could still come with me, right now."

"David, don't do this to me again-"

"I'm not. I know you want to stay here, even though it makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. But I guess that's what I've always liked about you," Inside Alina wondered if she should've come at all. "I'm not going to piss you off by asking again. But I do want to give you your Christmas gift."

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." David said as he pulled at a small box. He opened it towards her and pulled at a small bracelet. It was a simple white gold bracelet, but it was beautiful.

"Thank you David," Alina said. She wasn't planning on wearing it though. She would probably sell it off or give it to Emilie or Selena for her birthday.

"Here, put it on," He undid the clasp and motioned for her to put out her wrist. Reluctantly she held out her arm and watched as he put it on. As soon as he did, the wrist suddenly tightened and she felt herself freeze. 'Wow it must be really cold,' she thought. But then she noticed that she couldn't move a muscle. She tried to yell and it didn't work. Her mouth was frozen in place.

"You really are beautiful Alina. Too beautiful to let go. Don't worry, you'll forget all of this when we get back home." Horrified she watched helplessly as he dragged her to the Portkey, and at the stroke of midnight he held on to her tightly with one hand and grasped the suitcase with the other. She felt herself being pulled in all directions and she thought she heard a voice yelling- it could've been her own voice yelling inside her head, for all she knew. She wistfully hoped that it had actually been David's voice, and that he had accidentally dropped her while he had held the suitcase. In a matter of seconds though, she landed on top of a bed, with David next to her. She looked around. It was familiar to her...it was David's room. In the United States. And the Portkey was nowhere to be seen.

'Crap-' She saw a beam of blinding light directed at her and suddenly- everything went black.

* * *

Draco hurried to change out of his dress robes, pulling on sweats and a t-shirt. He scrambled to find the gift and realized that it was most likely already in her room. He ran downstairs to find something for her to eat. He figured a sandwich would suffice for right now and then began to search for medicine. But why did he need medicine? He should know some healing spells that would make her feel better anyways. So without wasting any more time, he rushed upstairs with a sandiwch alone and opened the door, hoping that she had not begun to throw up yet. When he saw that her room was empty he flipped. Alina had never lied to him, ever, but he saw a piece of parchment lying on her bed. How had he not seen it before?

He scanned the letter rapidly and cursed. Why had she gone to say goodbye to David when she was so sick? And why did she lie to him? For a second he thought he should find her and yell at her and David, but then he began to rationalize and thought it might be best to let her say her farewell and talk to her when she got back. But the thought of leaving _him_ alone with Alina for more than a minute killed him and after re-reading the letter he saw that nothing good could come out of them meeting each other. Upon deciding his course of action, he ran as fast as his long legs could take him to the entrance of the school. 'Damn anti-apparating charms' he muttered.

He reached the entrance in under 10 minutes, but as he opened the doors, he saw David grabbing the suitcase, holding Alina. And before he could even yell "no" they were gone. He had made a promise. And he had failed miserably. He regained his senses and turned to rush inside, heading towad the HeadMaster's office. 'How could she lie to me?' he kept on thinking. 'He is going to regret ever laying his eyes upon her,' he said, even though it was his own guilt that was killing him inside.

As he ran, he ran into Selena and Oliver Wood.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing? Where's Alina?"

"That asshole David took her." He said, continuing to run.

"What? When?!" she demanded and started to run alongside him.

"Just now. Get the bloody hell out of my way!" he barked at nearby first years who rushed to move away.

"I'm coming with you-" Selena said. He said nothing and continued to run, but Selena found it hard to keep up. Oliver caught up with her and Draco felt the urge to ask him a question, like why the heck was he there, but he knew there was a time to ask later and ran. 'I swear Alina, you'll be the death of me.'


	23. The Only Thing Good

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

**Chapter 22: The Only Thing Good**

"Morning Alina. You feeling alright? You took a huge fall yesterday," she heard a voice say.

"I fell?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at her surroundings. Why was she at David's?

"You tripped when you were walking down the stairs yesterday," David answered.

"Really? Hm. And why am I here- I don't remember- I didn't- we didn't?" she looked at him, a sudden look of worry passing her face.

"No, no, Alina," he chuckled. "We didn't. But you have forgotten some things after your fall,"

"Like what?" she looked down at her clothes while she asked. She was wearing a nightgown that she didn't remember putting on.

"Well when I asked you last night you had forgotten where your sister was and why you were here,"

"And?" she watched as he sat down next to her in the bed. She pulled the blankets further over herself.

"Selena's at a foreign-exchange program in London and we were just hanging out yesterday. Your parents are gone on vacation right now and you're staying with me for a while." he smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"Oh.." she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I think I remember now... wow I really must've taken a fall though, not to remember any of that. How were my parents able to afford a vacation? Last time I remember we were pressed for money. Is Uncle Chris running the store while they're gone?"

"My parents gave them the vacation as a gift.. and yes, your Uncle is running the store."

"I should go down and see him," she said and made a movement to get up, and began coughing.

"He just called to see how you were, but he said he's extremely busy. He says not to worry about him or the shop, and to have a good winter break."

"That is just like Uncle Chris to take on extra work and not even ask for extra help,"

"He _is _a great man," David agreed.

"I'm glad you think so. So what are we going to do for the rest of break then?" She snuggled a bit closer to him, and began coughing again.

"Anything you want. But it's snowing a lot outside, so let's stay in." he said, and held her closer. "You're sick,"

"No kidding. I don't know why though," Letting her go, he got up and tossed her a set of clothes.

"Change and I'll meet you downstairs. I'll get you medicine."

"Mmkay." He turned to leave. "Wait-" He turned around. Getting up too, she walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. He smiled too, but he seemed a bit overly happy. "Why are you so happy?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"You don't remember, but this break has been just amazing, spending it with you." he lied.

"Aw. Okay now go, I'm gonna change," and she shut the door as he left the room. Sighing, she wondered how she could've been so lucky to be dating David.

* * *

Sighing, Draco paced his room. Freakin HeadMaster wouldn't let him go with him to find his girlfriend- the nerve! How dare he refuse him the right to beat the crap out of the man- not even a man, no the ass who took Alina away from him and did Merlin knows what to her. Suddenly furious and outraged he violently punched the wall, and left a small dent in the wall and a crack in the plaster. He had spent all day pacing like this, throwing and hitting things in random outbursts that scared and frightened Hermione as she passed by. She knocked on the door.

"Draco? Are you okay? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Leave me the-" he was interrupted as Selena burst into the room.

"Dumbledore's setting up a meeting with our President. Of our Wizard government in the US, of course. He's going to try to look for Alina at David's house, but I doubt he'll be there, unless he's an idiot. Alina mentioned that he had his own house somewhere, filthy rich as his family is. It's likely to be hidden by charms, and Alina's the only one who's been there before, excluding his parents. Dumbledore and him are going to visit them," she spilled out, gasping for air. She had run all the way from Dumbledore's office to tell him.

"By then he could've-" he paused, not even wanting to say it.

"I know, but this is the best anyone can do. It's not like he went somewhere _here_. He has nowhere to go here. And I don't think David would ever-"

"He would."

"You don't even know him. I hate him just as much but at least I know-"

"He would." Draco said forcefully. He banged his fist against the wall, making Hermione and Selena jump. "If he lays one finger-"

"Calm down Malfoy," Harry said, arriving at the door.

"Great the 'Chosen One' is here,"

"Leave him alone," Ginny put in, walking in right behind Harry.

"And now the She-weasley. What, is there a party here that I wasn't informed of?" he yelled.

"Calm the bloody hell down Malfoy," Ron snarled as he walked in.

"THAT BRUTE TOOK MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND ACROSS THE DAMN ATLANTIC OCEAN ON CHRISTMAS, ON THE DAY THAT I MADE HER UPSET AND SHE WAS FREAKIN SICK- BURNING UP WITH A FEVER AND CLOSE TO FAINTING- AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? WELL SCREW YOU!" he yelled with incredible force. "She was the only thing good in my life," he said and left, slamming the door behind him. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked at each other, shocked to silence. Selena on the other hand slowly dropped down onto the floor, her back against the wall, and began crying, sobbing.

"Listen, Selena, he's just a big prat, that's all." Ginny said.

"That's not what I'm upset about. I can't believe she's with David. You don't understand- he won't stop till he gets what he wants, no matter how nice he acts," She brushed the tears off her face. "I have to go talk to Oliver- oh god he's going to think we're freaks, always getting into trouble- first drunk, then kidnapped, oh great-" she mumbled and rushed out of the room.

"Oi."

A knock came at the door. It was four days since she fell down David's stairs and she hadn't left his house since then. David however had gone to the market to get some fresh food, and had locked the door behind him. The days had been spent idly, as they watched TV, went on the computer, played childish games and ran around the house. She still was sick, however, if not worse. The medicine that David was givign her was not helping at all. As she went to see who it was at the door, she was surprised to see a tall old man with eccentric colored robes and a wizard's hat. How had such a person found David's house, which she new had special charms on it, and who in America was so bold as to wear Wizard clothing in public? Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door.

"Hello Miss Thomas,"

"Hello- do I know you?"

"As a matter of fact, you do. Now I understand you are sick?" She nodded, becoming even more surprised. She guessed that this could be a wizard doctor that David had sent.

"Well I have something here that will make you worse, but it will repair something else."

"Repair what?" she asked, observing the tiny vial in his hand.

"Your memory," he answered in response.

"Oh- David sent you here to help me remember what I forgot when I fell down the stairs. He really does go overboard- I don't really need a healer," she said.

"Ah, but he insists, and I have come, so why not?" he said, and Alina became increasingly curious as she saw a twinkle in his eye.

"I guess I might as well. Is this all I have to take?" He nodded. "Alright then," she opened the vial and almost vomitted on the spot as an unpleasant waft of potion went up her nose.

"Sorry, but it is a very strong, concentrated potion." Nodding, she held her nose and drank the whole vial in one gulp.

"Whoo- that is-" she paused to catch her breath, her eyes watering.

"Putrid? Repulsive? It's meant to be, unfortunately. How is it working?"

"Well I don't know actually- I'm feeling kind of dizzy-"

"Sit down and rest," he said. She slowly sat down on the nearest chair. A rush of memories came flooding through her head. Her head pounded and she felt as if it were going to burst and yelled out as each one reprinted itself on her mind like a prick with a needle. After they all came back her nose was bleeding and the healer, using his wand, stopped it. "Ouch," she said as she tried to regain focus. Suddenly each memory replayed itself in her mind, like a rapid film strip, giving her a splitting headache.

"Holy-"

"I'm sure you understand fully now who I am, and why I am here?" Alina looked up at him and nearly cried.

"Oh god- Professor-"

"Now sh- and remain calm. Has Mr. Blake done anything harmful to you that you can recall now?" She shook her head no.

"Good. Since he doesn't seem to have done any damage to you, his punishment will be ten times lighter than it would've been if he had," Dumbledore said. "Now, in the meantime, we will wait for him until he comes back from his trip."

* * *

_**To come:**_

_**I've planned out the rest of the story and it's going to be a total of 35 chapters with an epilogue, if it goes out like I want it to- I don't really stick to my plans a 100**_

_**But anyways, please review!**_

_"I don't want it!"_

_"It's yours Mister Malfoy, it was all left specifically for you and no one else is allowed to have it,"_

_"Where is she?"_

_"She is fine, she is being taken care of right now-"_

_"Where is she??"_

_"St. Mungo's." she said gravely. _

_**Dun dun dun DUNNNNN lol**_


	24. Stuck

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

**Chapter 23: Stuck**

Previously:

"THAT BRUTE TOOK MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND ACROSS THE DAMN ATLANTIC OCEAN ON CHRISTMAS, ON THE DAY THAT I MADE HER UPSET AND SHE WAS FREAKIN SICK- BURNING UP WITH A FEVER AND CLOSE TO FAINTING- AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? WELL SCREW YOU!" he yelled with incredible force. "She was the only thing good in my life," he said and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Now: 

"Malfoy- Professor McGonagall needs to see you," Hermione approached him cautiously.

"What the hell does she want?"

"I don't know, but it's urgent, whatever it is."

"Tell her that it's going to have to wait,"

"It didn't look like she wants to wait."

"Too bad." he spat and continued to walk.

"I know you're ticked off, but she said that it involves your father."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" he spun around.

She gulped. Regardless of her Gryffindor bravery, she had never seen Malfoy _this_ upset in the seven years that she had known him. "She said it had something to do with your father, just in case you refused to come." He glared at her and immediately turned in the other direction towards McGonagall's office.

"You better hope you're telling the truth Granger." he threatened and walked faster. Coming to her door he knocked roughly and heard her say "come in" and opened the door.

"Hello Mister Malfoy, have a seat." She set down her quill.

"Please excuse me but I'd rather not- I'm busy,"

"I understand your situation, but at the moment the news I have to tell you is more urgent."

Curious, he consented and sat down in the chair in front of her desk, his expression cool and bitter.

"The Ministry has just sent word- your father has been given the kiss." Draco showed no emotion, no reaction. Continuing she said "Your mother-" he immediately concentrated his attention on her. "Your mother was found. But your father has left you a huge fortune in his will."

"Really now? Now _that'_s extremely out of character," Draco scoffed.

"The Manor has been left with you, as well as a sizable amount of money at Gringott's. I have here the key and legal documents that you will need in order to obtain your inheritance," she said, pushing a file and small bag towards him.

"I don't want it."

"I understand there might be certain memories attached to the place, and you are free to do with it as you wish, but nevertheless it is yours-"

"I don't want it!"

"It's your's Mister Malfoy, it was all left specifically for you and no one else is allowed to have it," she said forcefully.

"What about my mother? Where is she?"

"She is fine, she is being taken care of right now-"

"Where is she?!" he stood up.

"St. Mungo's," she said gravely.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked quietly.

"She's in a terrible condition- her memory's gone, she's-" she stopped and began again steadily. "She's delusional and hurt-"

"You said she was fine!"

"Yes, so that you wouldn't overreact as you are doing right at this moment!"

"I want to see her," he demanded.

"You will, but all their property is left to you and you _must_ take the property. I'm sure you understand how the transfer of a person's property goes,"

"Fine," he said coldly.

"I am very sorry Mister Malfoy, that this has had to happen to you now-"

"I'm sure you are, Professor, but if you don't mind I'd rather not hear how 'sorry' you are and I'd rather see my mother as soon as possible,"

"As you wish Mister Malfoy, but you will not be excused from any work while you stay there. Of course the break has not ended yet, but when it does you are expected to fulfill all your duties as Head Boy." Draco ignored her and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the US: 

"Hello? Alina? I'm back- I got you your favorite-" David stopped immediately as he saw Dumbledore sitting quite comfortably on an armchair, sipping a cup of tea with Alina, who was laying down, recuperating, on the couch.

"Hello David. Now, if you will, drop your packages and set your wand down on the table," Dumbledore said quietly but firmly, as if daring David to not do as he was told. A bit frightened and now unnerved, he complied and set down the bags and placed his dark brown wand on the table. "Good. I think you already know the reason why I have come and I shall not anger you further by repeating your misdemeanors. You will accompany me to see your HeadMaster Riter and to discuss your punishment- meanwhile I ask that you reflect on the full consequences of your actions," he said slowly, to make himself loud and clear. David stared at Dumbledore and for one moment he felt like diving for his wand and disappearing, or apparating away- but he had a whole life ahead of him and from the look that Dumbledore was returning towards him, he knew not to even try. He was stuck.

"What about Alina?" he asked stiffly.

"Oh, she is quite fine, no thanks to you of course. She seems to have been widely neglected on your part," Dumbledore said.

"It's not my fault- it's only a minor cold, I'm sure of it. She should've been better by now,"

"Exactly. However your Memory charm did nothing to help her, and the potion that I had to give her to restore the memory that was lost has unfortunately, made her quite worse. However she will be taken of, by her real family. In the meantime I expect you to keep a safe distance between you and yourself, for her sake as well as your's." Dumbledore stood and levitated Alina out of the door, carrying David's wand with him, and apparated to her home, with David in tow.

"Now we will leave her here, and you and I will take our trip to the Academy," Dumbledore said and within a moment they were gone, leaving Alina at the door to her house, leaning against it and breathing heavily. She brought her hand slowly up to search for the doorbell blindly as she closed her eyes in nausea. Lilith saw her at the door and yelped in excitement, and rushed to open it for her. When she did, Alina nearly collapsed onto her, but Andrew, the eldest, quickly came and helped her walk into the kitchen. As soon as she was seated, she puked into a bucket that Michael brought, and then passed out.

The following three weeks were hell for Alina. She slowly recovered, but not much. She had stop puking and vomiting because of the side effects of the potion, but her real sickness remained. Alina received a letter from Dumbledore informing her of David's situation. He was to be suspended temporarily, and was not allowed near her within a 25 feet diameter. Along with the news from Dumbledore she received a biting Howler from David's parents, who had long ago used to adore her. They were furious about David's tarnished reputation, and Alina was sure David was wrathful as well.

Sadly, with their newfound hatred of her, the Blakes stopped sending the aid that they had been giving to Alina's family when David had requested it. As a result Alina, while she gradually got better, began to work again with her parents, managing the upkeep of the store since she very well couldn't get anywhere near the customers or their food. She made the bills, cleaned the floors, the windows, and other menial tasks in the household to occupy herself, although her parents never asked her to help. They didn't dare to, after the anger she had shown them after finally recalling that they had once agreed to an arranged marraiged with David.

And so she spent the three weeks toiling away, and although she seemed to fully recover, she only weakened herself further with work, bitter and hateful towards everything, even towards her three younger siblings who had been so glad to see her. New Year's had passed quickly, uneventfully, as she spent the night alone in her room. Although technically Alina had been forced to stay, she didn't regret it at all. Unlike David, she didn't mind being stuck.

_To come:_

_"Well I'm sick of it." _

_"So am I," she said quietly in response._

_"Then why don't you stop?"_

_"Easy for you to say, when you've got it so lucky. You're just so blissfully ignorant of everything,"_

_She shoved a box ungraciously at her and replied: _

_"When you're done being so self-absorbed and ungrateful, let me know."_


	25. In Hiding

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does

**Chapter 24: In Hiding**

With permission from Dumbledore, Selena was allowed to visit Alina in the US. Oliver graciously offered to go with her, and together they took a flight to her home.

It had been three weeks since she had last seen Alina. January was coming to a close and she was anxious to see her, eager to see that she was healthy and recovering and that she had been alright. Oliver rubbed her shoulder in reassurance that Alina would be fine.

There was nowhere to apparate safely so they took a taxi. They puled up in front of the house and Lilith, Andrew, Mike, and her parents came streaming out of the house. Selena's eyes began to fill up with tears of joy upon seeing her family for the first time in seven months. While Selena embraced her mother and the rest of her family, Oliver greeted Mr. Thomas, who thanked him for escorting Selena. Looking around Selena noticed Alina wasn't present. Mrs. Thomas noticed her confusion and nodded towards the direction of the house.

Pulling her little brother and sister off of her she walked quickly into the house, fearing that the worst had happened to her on Christmas. She found her sitting at her desk, sketching absentmindedly, with her headphones on. Pulling them off she got Alina's attention and smiled, expecting a warm greeting. Instead, Alina faked a smile and hugged her awkwardly and asked her how she was.

"Who cares how I am? What about you? What happened? Are you alright? What happened to David?" Her questions poured out in one continuous flow.

"I'm fine- getting better. David erased my memory only.. kept me at his house. David's suspended temporarily." Alina answered, like a robot.

"Only suspended? What? He temporarily paralyzed you and took you to a hidden house and erased your memory and keeps you hostage and that's all he gets?"

"That's kind of exaggerating Selena,"

"How are you taking his side Alina?"

"I'm not," Alina said it so forcefully and darkly that Selena reeled back a little. More calmly she added "They said that he's still a minor... he's not yet eighteen and that he did it out of extreme passion for me. Although they admit it was reckless and a bit overboard."

"Overboard? It was idiotic and wrong-"

"Selena- just stop. I don't want to hear any more of it than I have to,"

"Sorry, it's just that- you know he could've done so much to you. It's good that he didn't otherwise I swear I would've-" Selena saw Alina's warning glance. "Nevermind. But are you sure you're alright? You don't look well at all. Jeez- how much weight have you lost?" Selena moved to hold up Alina's arm. She pulled away instantly in defense.

"I'm _fine_," she repeated and stood up. Selena looked her over and rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Whatever- but Draco's given us some money so that Mom and Dad can survive for now without your help."

"And what if I don't want to go back?" Alina said. Selena looked at her, her mouth agape.

"Are you kidding?" she almost screeched.

"What if I'd rather stay here, where I'm invisible to everyone but my family and where I can just stay the rest of my life in peace? What if I want to stay and help Mom and Dad so they aren't constantly busy and so that they don't neglect Lilith, Andrew, and Mike? So that I can just stop having to worry about how they're doing? What if I don't want to go to school anymore- I'm old enough, I can quit school-"

"Alina, just shut up." Selena stood up as well, her gaze unwavering. "Listen to what you're saying," Alina looked away. "Are you willing just to throw all your life away for them? They'll do _fine_ without you Alina, I promise. You'd be wasting your life by staying here- and what about your scholarship? Are you just going to throw that away too? And Draco? He means nothing to you, you can just live here without any regrets or thoughts of him?" Selena shook her head. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has. I've just realized that my time is better spent here than there,"

"You have to be out of your mind- you can do so much more for Mom and Dad by going back to school. Can't you see that? You could get a better job, live your own life, and help support them all at the same time. You can't honestly say that you _want_ to stay here." Selena looked at her, her eyes boring into her body.

"Is this how you've been spending the last three weeks?" She continued. "Moping around and pitying yourself? Look at you, you've hardly taken care of yourself-" she gestured towards the rest of the room, where laundry was spread across the room, trash from the bin was spilling out onto the floor, her bed was unmade (which was VERY uncharacteristic of Alina), and her hair was unwashed, unbrushed, and her clothes dirty from cleaning the store. She really had become a lot skinnier and looked somewhat gangly, since she was fairly tall. "I hope that's not how your're planning to act for the few days that I'm here," she added and strode out of the room.

Alina merely ignored her and layed down her bed and fell asleep. And the next few days that Selena stayed, Alina refused to talk to her, more bitter than she had been before. She ate only cereal in the morning and a sandwich at night for dinner. Selena regretted how she had reacted, but there was no way she could take it back- and no way that she would take it back.

The day that Selena was to leave to go back to Hogwarts she knocked on Alina's door. Receiving no response she entered on her own and saw Alina on the floor, reading.

Her clothes at least were clean and the trash gone, but things seemed to have been thrown around and her hair was still a mess, as well as her bed.

"I'm leaving." No answer. Sighing, she closed the door and walked further into the room.

"You really have been acting pathetic and childish, you know that right?"

"Have I now?" Alina said, looking up from her book. "If I'm correct, I remember that you were the one with endless boy issues, and _you_ were the one who was so desperate as to kiss your friend's boyfriend, and oh yes, _you_ were the one to come crying to _me_ about being so immature and idiotic."

Selena bit her lip in fury, on the brink of shouting and crying.

"So don't tell me that _I'm_ acting pathetic." Alina looked back at her book.

"At least I've grown out of it." Selena retorted.

"Have you really?" Alina, looking up again, glaring.

"Yes, I have. If you knew anything or if you even spent some time with me during the past few days that I've been here, visiting, to see _you_, you'd realize that I have a boyfriend,"

"See- can't live without some time of male in your life,"

"And what about you? You're the one who can't seem to let go of your ex-boyfriend that _you_ broke up with in the first place when you _have_ a boyfriend and don't even appreciate him." She spat.

"Don't tell me that I don't appreciate him," Alina said quietly, furious. Her eyes were piercing into Selena's body.

"Well I'm sick of it. Sick of how you think you're the poor, pitiful, sad, depressed, unfortunate child," Selena said fiercely.

"So am I," she said quietly in response.

"Than why don't you stop? Afraid that you won't get as much attentino anymore?"

"Easy for you to say, when you've got it so lucky," Alina scoffed.

She shoved a box ungraciously in her direction and replied:

"When you're done being so self-absorbed and ungrateful, let me know." With that, Selena stormed out of the room, and left with Oliver to go back to Hogwarts. Leaving Alina in despair and regret.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry this chapter is so depressing.. the next one is kind of too, but it also gets cheerier in the next chapter as well.. which is almost done :)

yay progress!


	26. Forgive and Forget

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

**Chapter 25: Forgive and Forget**

For a few minutes she didn't even look at the package. She truly was so ashamed. She wanted to give up, honestly. She didn't want to have to work only to end up struggling again. She didn't want to have to see Draco, only to know that someday he might be gone. And she especially hated how she was right now. She didn't want to have to wake herself up to reality and to go back to being herself. She glanced at the box next to her. On the tag that was attached it read:

_To my Alina: _

_I'm sorry I couldn't come, something's come up. _

_Since I can't be there to comfort you or to cheer you up, _

_this is your Christmas present. _

_Love, _

_Draco_

Slowly the tears fell, one by one onto the box. She cried into her knees, and cried continuously until an hour later, after she had thrown a fit and thrown any possible thing, hitting the dresser near her in self-hate. After an hour she was exhausted, drained, her head pounding and her hand aching. She opened the packaged finally and found a set of soap, bath salts, potions, bubblebath, candles, a bahtrobe and slippers, chocoaltes and a leather-boudn blank diary. She took the box with her to the bathroom and turned the faucet on, letting the rising steam envelop her and soothe her. Looking in the mirror she saw that her eyes were puffy with the amount of crying she had done, and knew that in the morning they'd still be that way. She undressed and lowered herself into the tub slowly, and immediately calmed down.

Eventually, after an hour or so she unconsciously fell asleep for fifteen minutes. She woke up, sweating although she was in the bathtub and a sudden chill overtook her. Getting out of the tub she realized her fingers and toes were all pruny and she felt even colder as the cool air in the bathroom hit the water on her skin and shivered. Grabbing the bathrobe and quickly putting it on, she sat down on her bed.

She spent on hour in reflection and finally made a decision. Packing and stuffing her things quickly into a suticase, she sent a letter to Dumbledore informing him of her return at the end of the week. The next morning she told her family, who was sad for her to go, but glad to see her in a better mood. While she ate breakfast by herself (the family was out at the park for the day) the doorbell rang and she scrambled to get it. As she opened it she quickly made a move to close it, but he was too quick and too strong.

"It'll only take a minute." He said and pushed the door open. Where was her wand when she needed it? "They took my wand, you're fine." He said and entered the house.

"You're supposed to keep at least twenty-five feet away from me," she backed away slowly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry Alina,"

"Just stay away David,"

"Alina, I can't let you go without you knowing that I'm sorry. And without your forgiveness."

"You must be joking," Alina said, looking around her for her wand.

"Alina," he walked up to her and touched her cheek. She froze and pushed his hand away. His face darkened for a moment, but became solemn and serious all of a sudden. "I know you can't trust me, but at least accept my apology,"

Not knowing what to say or do, she simply nodded, wishing him to go away. "Thank you Alina.." he looked at her. She regained her composure and stared at him with disgust. Sighing he said "I love you still, Alina, remember that." And he turned and left. That would be the last thing she would ever hear him say. Sighing with relief she shut the door behind him and continued to pack as quickly as she could. That night she apparated after saying goodbye to her family and arrived in front of Sean and Emilie's house.

For the remainder of the week she spent the time recovering emotionally and Jason, their baby boy who had now grown a lot since she had last seen him, helped her to smile again. She waved goodbye to them as she left on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and enjoyed the solitary ride by herself. Once again she had obtained the eagerness and anticipation she had of seeing her sister and her dormitory. And once again she was eager to see Draco. Her thoughts quickly focused on him. She missed him- even when he had not been there he had been able to help her.

She gave herself to daydreams as she observed the lake from a distance, riding in the carriage pulled by thestrals to the front entrance of the school. She wondered if she was dressed to Selena's approval. Grinning, she agreed with herself that it didn't matter, and that she didn't care. First taking a deep breath, she pushed a door open and entered the Hall.

Eyes slowly turned towards the entrance, not realizing at first that someone had come in until they saw Selena get up. She hesitated for a second and Alina wondered how she would react. She had little time to think about that however, as Selena ran to her and met her with a huge hug, making Alina cry with appreciation. It had been fully a month now since she had been at Hogwarts and the atmosphere was warm and inviting.

She looked towards the Slytherin table. No Draco. Worried and confused she asked Selena where he was.

She whispered to her quietly "He's gone to St. Mungo's- his mother's mind has been addled and damaged terribly. He left a few weeks ago." Alina looked at her, shocked.

She looked at the staff table, where all the professors were looking at them. Dumbledore in particular was looking at her with a certain curiosity and cheerfulness. She headed towards the front of the Hall and boldly went up to the HeadMaster.

"Professor, if you don't mind- I hear that Draco's mother-"

"You may go. A fireplace will be arranged for your use this evening. Report to my office promptly at 8 o'clock."

"Thank you so much," Alina smiled, wiping away the tears she had cried after seeing her sister. She gazed at her watch. It was seven.

"You don't seem to have recovered as quickly as I would've liked you to while you were away," Dumbledore said. Alina looked down, slightly ashamed.

"Go, eat first and then you may go see him. The password is 'Piggly Puff'. Amusing things, they are." Nodding in obedience (as well as confusion, not understanding what Piggly Puffs were) Alina left and sat with Selena, and was quickly greeted by the Golden Trio and Ginny.

At the stroke of eight Alina arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Piggly Puff." Dumbledore stood by the fireplace holding a small pot in his hand. "Here you are. I trust that you know how to use the Floo powder?"

Nodding, she grabbed a handful and tossed the powder into the fireplace which emitted green flames. Stepping into it, she yelled "St. Mungo's!"

Coughing, she stepped out of the fireplace and brushed dust off of her clothing. She quickly rushed to the front desk and asked for a Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

"Relation?"

"Um, girlfriend." she said in a rush. The clerk looked her over.

"You poor dear- so fragile. Level Three, Room E 27."

"Thank you," she said while she sped towards the elevator. She rushed down the hallway, looking left and right for a room E 27. Towards the end of it she came to the room and was about to rush in when she heard voices inside. Calming herself down she knocked, and then slowly entered. Upon the bed closest to the door she saw a middle-aged blond woman who looked much like Draco. A Healer stood nearby, patting Draco on the back. Draco seemed like he would punch him, but thought better of it. She gasped as she watched Draco, who was sitting next to who she guessed was his mother, bring his hand over her eyes to close them. Draco looked up.

Suddenly shy and afraid, she backed out of the room and turned away, putting her hand over her mouth and began to walk away. She had never got to see her Uncle before he died, while he was staying across sea in St. Mungo's. She had only seen him at his funeral, and that had been horrible enough. She soon found a bathroom and vomitted once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a cheery chapter, but it is supposed to get a litte less depressing eventually.. it will balance out later :) 


	27. Hello Only to Say Goodbye

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

**Chapter 26: Hello Only to Say Goodbye**

After a few seconds of contemplation Draco ignored the looks he was getting from passing nurses and walked into the girls' bathroom. "Alina?" he called out. "Alina?" he called again. A few girls left the bathroom; one pointed towards the third stall and mouthed "she's in there" and left.

He walked towards the stall and pushed the door open. "Merlin- Alina- are you okay?" he bent down on the floor and brought her away from the toilet, where her head was drooping slowly after vomiting. "Alina-" his head was filled with gladness and sorrow all at the same time. Only several minutes before his mother had left him- his only source of love his whole entire life. Now a new source had come back to him- one that he had missed for a long, long time.

"Draco- I'm so sorry," she cried and bowed her head onto his chest.

"It's alright," he said soothingly and took a wad of tissue paper to wiper her tears and her mouth. "Let's get you cleaned up." He hoisted her up gently and walked her over to the sink, where she washed her face and drank some water.

"She's- your mother-"

"Yes," he said, barely audible. Alina threw her arms around him, so glad to see him and so upset for him all at once. Draco welcomed her embrace, noticing that she was considerably thinner and frailer. "Are you eating Alina?" She nodded. "What happened to you?" Alina burst into tears at his words. "Shh.. shh.. I didn't mean it that way.. did David do anything to you? Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Good.. let's go. I have to sign some papers and then you can go back- I'll come back in a day or two-"

"I'm coming with you," she said firmly.

"What? Alina, no- this isn't your problem-"

"I'm going to the funeral with you," she said again, determined.

"It's my father's funeral too." Ignoring Alina's gasp he continued. "Considering that Voldemort was the one to kill him, I highly doubt that they'll be holding a burial for him. Same with my mother... it'll only be me. And it's likely that Snape will come." Draco suddenly scoffed. "I highly doubt that Dumbledore will come, though." He suddenly looked at Alina.

"He'll come, Draco. He will." she said, realizing that although Draco's dislike of Dumbledore was great, his respect for him was considerable. Draco said nothing in response and led her to the cafeteria. "Eat," he ordered food for her and left. Obediently she stayed and watched him leave, the overwhelming feeling of loss and loneliness retaking her.

'Cheer up Alina, this isn't goodbye,' she told herself.

After thirty minutes or so, Draco returned, finding Alina finished with her meal, which she had, to his approval, eaten completely. "The funeral's tonight. The Order wants it to be quick and they want me hidden for a few weeks." he told her.

"What? Why?"

"Alina- do you really not know the answer to that already?" She thought about it. Of course she did. They were picking off the Malfoys one by one, and Draco was the next target. "It's only a few weeks, to make sure that no one is coming to find me." he sat down next to her and she leaned against him, his scent intoxicating as always. "Thank you- for coming." Alina looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap. Could Draco tell how much despair and wretchedness her mind had gone through?

She decided she'd keep that to herself and replied "The least I can do after lying to you." She finally brought it up, knowing that somewhere inside him it had to be bothering him. Slowly she felt his demeanor change, and he shifted around a bit.

"You had to, I wouldn't have let you go," he answered, a bit forced.

"I wouldn't have been taken the US and I wouldn't have had my memory erased," she said.

"What? He erased your memory?" he said angrily.

"They didn't tell you?" she asked, surprised.

"All Dumbledore told me through mail was that they found you and that you had to stay a little bit to help your family," he said. "Merlin- I can't believe- that arse-"

"It's not worth working yourself up over," she sat straight up again. "I'm just glad I'm here with you again."

As they walked back towards Narcissa's room, an Order member met them. "Mister Malfoy, Miss-?" he asked.

"Alina Thomas." she smiled faintly.

"Miss Thomas. We're intending on having the funeral right now- it's almost nine. We need to hurry so that we can get you to Headquarters as soon as possible," Kingsley informed them. Draco and Alina followed him and they left the hospital almost immediately. Narcissa, Kingsley said, was taken by other members of the Order and she was being brought to a cemetery near the hospital. It was ridiculous to even think of burying her at Malfoy Manor at this point. Yes, it was protected by enchantments from anyone breaking in, but there was undoubtedly a good amount of Death Eaters lurking around, with the possibility that Draco would be struck with stupidity and come to bury her there.

The funeral was short, simple, and quiet. Dumbledore did come, along with Snape. The presider was Dumbledore, obviously. Order members circled the group, keeping guard. At the end of it all, Alina felt incredible sadness as she watched Draco say goodbye to his mother. His father was unceremoniously buried in the ground, without sentiment. To his mother's coffin, however, he placed a single hand upon it and whispered "Farewell, mother." Alina laid a single flower on the grave after she was fully buried. She turned to Draco, unwilling to say goodbye, when just a couple of hours ago she had said hello (not literally, of course).

"I'll be back before you know it, Alina. Don't worry," she hugged him and he kissed her forehead. Looking up at him she kissed him fully upon the lips, only to be disturbed by Mad-Eye Moody, who was eager to get a move on. She watched as he and the group departed, and left with Dumbledore and Snape to travel back to Hogwarts with. Shivering she pulled her cloak closer about her and they walked back to a portkey that had been set up. As the familiar unpleasant feeling of being sucked up and pulled around began, she held on tightly to the pendant around her neck, wishfully hoping that the following weeks would pass by quickly.

* * *

A/N: shorter chapter than normal, but it's going to get less depressing in a chapter or two :) 


	28. Love is in the Air

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. sigh i really hate repeating this, even though I agree she deserves full credit for inspiring my fic

**Chapter 27: Love is in the Air**

Alina walked the long, winding stairs up to her room at the very top floor. Exhausted she pushed the door open carelessly and shut it behind her. Seeing Selena still awake she smiled.

"Hey girl. You okay?" Selena asked.

"Been better," Alina admitted and collapsed onto her bed.

"So what happened?" Selena sat up, obviously eager for a juicy story.

"Nothing exciting, I assure you. His mom- and his dad apparently- well- they've" she paused. "They've both died." she said finally, she found it suddenly hard to swallow and stared at the floor.

"Holy-" Selena said, shocked.

"Yeah."

"So did you-?"

"We had the funeral service at nine. Draco has to stay with the Order for a while before he can come back." She laid back on her bed, her head hitting the soft, plush pillows with a thump.

"But Valentine's Day is coming up soon,"

"Oh the joy."

"Oliver's going to visit me at Hogsmeade that day,"

"Really?" Alina sat up, now interested. "So he was your date to the ball?" Selena nodded. "Wow. That's a shocker," she chuckled.

"He's nice- and he's really sweet and-" Alina held up her hand, hushing her.

"No need to defend him. I approve. Fully. Besides, since when did you need my approval?"

"True, but it helps to know that you agree with my taste," Selena said and got up to go to the bathroom, leaving the door open. She washed her face. "He's taking time off of Quidditch to come visit... he plays for Puddlemore United, as keeper. Isn't that amazing?" she said dreamily as she wiped her face on a towel. "And he's actually a lot older... he's twenty-one."

"No surprise there. But I'm happy for you, all the same." Alina said, gazing at the ceiling.

"Oh and I forgot to mention it to you-" Selena began as she walked back into the room. "Hermione and Ron started dating while you were in the states. Isn't that so cute?" Alina smiled. It was cute. "Aah- a new month. A month of love, nonetheless," Selena sighed and plopped down onto her bed, turning on her side to look at Alina. "I'm sorry about Draco being away,"

"It's not your fault. And Valentine's Day isn't only for boyfriends and girlfriends anyways. I'll just spend the day indulging myself in chocolates and gifts from myself," she sighed and smiled to satisfy Selena.

And that's what she did. As they entered Hogsmeade Selena waved bye to her as she saw Oliver heading in her direction. She saw Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny walking off together. Looking around her she realized she hadn't quite so many friends as everyone else. With Draco around, she hadn't realized that she was so unsocial. But, then again, it had been one heck of a year so far.

Resolving to walk by herself she strolled down the streets, sketchbook in hand, viewing the different shops, stopping randomly when she saw something interesting. She bought a book, and even stopped at Madam Puddifoot's. There she saw Selena and Oliver in a far off corner. Not wanting to spoil there date she sat up closer to the front and ordered a few chocolates and a frapuccino.

Opening her sketchbook she began to search around for something interesting to draw. Looking around the cafe itself she saw endless amounts of couples and an endless sea of pink. Seeing all of the lovesick, dazed couples something swelled up in her throat. She felt as if she were going to throw up, even though she hadn't even eaten a bit that whole day. Shoving away the plate and her drink she tried to regain focus outside of the cafe.

She watched as couples walked hand in hand down the cobbled streets, laughing. She saw couples eating together in places across the street. Every single place she looked couples were there. Suddenly sick again she slowly got up, paid her bill, and left the cafe.

As soon as she breathed in fresh air she looked upwards, feeling the light snow rest on her nose. A sudden, rapid shock went through her whole entire body and her legs collapsed from underneath her as she fell. Before she blacked out, she heard a voice scream her name.


	29. No Matter What

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

* * *

**Chapter 28: No Matter What**

"Where is she?" Draco asked, anxious and apprehensive.

"Hospital wing," Hermione told him. "Selena said she collapsed. She and Oliver got her here as fast as they could," She barely finished before Draco was out of the room, running down the hallways. He made a quick turn and almost collided with his classmate, Blaise Zabini.

"Sorry mate, I have to go-" Draco began to run but Blaise held his arm up.

"Hold on, I have something to tell you-"

"Can it wait? Alina' s in the hopsital wing,"

"Just hold on for one second Draco," he said quietly, with force. Draco gave him a weird look, curious as to what was up with him. "I've been watching you lately- we all have. Something's different."

"Really," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Look Draco- it's not wise to be showing weakness- any weakness," Blaise said, full of meaning. "Especially right now. You're making it too clear to the Slytherins whose side you're on. It woudln't matter if it weren't for the fact that you and I both know there are _plenty_ of future Death Eaters here, who wouldn't think twice about exaggerating your alliances. I don't really care what side you choose, but whatever you decide you better _know_ what you're doing." Draco was about to leave when Blaise held him back again.

"I'm being serious mate," Blaise stared directly at him.

"Never said you weren't," Draco said, pretending indifference.

"Whoever this Alina girl is, she had better be worth it. Don't let down your guard," he said finally, and let Draco go.

"You know I won't," Draco said, quickening his walk into a run. By the time he reached the hospital wing he was slightly out of breath. Selena looked up as he walked in. Squeezing her sister's hand she got up from the chair beside her bed and walked towards Draco. Before she left she paused in front of him.

"Be careful. You do anything, ever, to hurt her I swear you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Draco looked as if he were about to respond but she cut him off. "She hasn't been eating all day, or yesterday according to her; that's why she fainted. Don't _ever_ hurt her," she said, and stopped, staring at him directly. "I'm not saying that I blame you for her not eating- it's far from your fault, but all the same. Tell her I'll be back after I go thank Oliver," She looked behind her at the pale form sleeping on the plain, small hospital bed. She strode out of the room, but not before giving him a warning look.

Sighing with frustration Draco walked over to Alina, moving the stray strands of hair out of her soft-featured face. Sitting down in the chair he leaned over to her and held her hand, kissing it, rubbing his thumb against her cold hand as he held it. "You think that they would know I'd be careful, not simply falling head over heels like some idiot," he said, somewhat angered by the continuous warnings. Thinking it over, he chuckled and said "Or maybe I am," Shaking his head he sat back in his chair. "Guess they do have a legitimate reason to be worried then." He stayed there the whole night, sleeping as comfortably as he could for someone in a chair. Madam Pomfrey was about to wake him and tell him to return to his room, but upon seeing how peaceful and beautiful the two seemed together when sleeping she smiled a bit and left them alone.

Alina rubbed her eyes, observing her surroundings. "Did I really just faint?" Alina thought to herself. "Jeez," she said aloud. She looked to her side, noticing that someone was holding her hand and a platinum blonde head was resting on the bed. "Aw. He seems so- vulnerable- no, content, when he's sleeping," she thought. She reached with her other hand and ran it softly through his hair, taking in all of his features as he had once did to her.

Being in a comfortable position, Draco slept lightly and quickly noticed Alina's voice and her hand on his head. He sat up rapidly and after rubbing his eyes once he looked at her. He smiled widely at the sight of her. Despite the fact that her hair was tousled and the fact that she hadn't had time to wash her face she was adorable. Beautiful. The light streaming in through the windows made her hair seem even lighter than it normally was, tinted reddish brown in the sunlight. Her eyes were bright and happy, but she looked so thin.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling weakly.

"Shh," he said and made her rest on the pillows wich he propped up so she coudl sit comfortably. "Eat," he said, taking the tray from the table nearest them. Madam Pomfrey must've left it there earlier. As he watched her eat, hunger clutched his stomach as well and he was tempted to eat a bit, but Alina needed all the food she could eat.

"That's all I can eat," Alina said. Setting her fork down. Looking at her tray, he looked back up at her incredulously.

"You've only had a couple of bites- you need more than that," he said, worried.

"It's too tiring to eat anything," she muttered in response, closing her eyes as exhaustion overwhelmed her. He took the glass of water and held the back of her head gently as he made her gulp down a couple of sips. Her eyes opened. He broke off a piece of soft bread and held it to her mouth, and she took it with her mouth, chewing and swallowing slowly. For thirty minutes they continued this way until she had eaten a whole slice of bread and a couple strawberries. "Good girl," he smiled as she drank down the last of the water.

Alina smiled and as he set the tray back on the table she kept on staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, resolving to sit on her bed instead of on the chair which hurt his arse quite a bit.

"Nothing- I just wonder what if I'm really that weak,"

"You're not weak at all Alina," he said, taking her hand. "You're not,"

"I can hardly survive one Valentine's Day without you," she said, looking down at her lap.

"It was two weeks, not just one day. I should've come sooner," Alina shook her head.

"No, you were in potential danger. You couldn't have risked coming here. And who's to blame for not eating but myself?" she said critically.

"You're going to have to eat much more, Alina," he said seriously, looking at her. "You're going to eat more, right?" he said sternly.

"Yes, yes, I'll eat more. If you don't trust me have Selena watch my eating habits."

"You're not just going to throw it all up after you eat?"

"Now there's an idea," Alina chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll eat," she said quickly as she saw his face. "I'll eat," she said again to reassure him.

"Good," he said and let her rest her head upon his shoulder and they sat in a comfortable, peaceful silence.

Harry and Ginny were chatting quietly as they walked up to the hopsital wing, talking about Voldemort and Harry's plans for after school. They were on their way to get a potion for Neville, who was currently unable to reverse the effects of one of the Weasley's newest products which was not for sale yet. As they reached the room their voices grew quieter as they heard Draco talking to Alina. Peeking in Ginny and Harry were able to get a glimpse of him and a sleeping Alina.

"I can never live without you, Alina. You know that?" he kissed the top of her head. "Your sister and even my friend think its necessary to warn me- they're concerned that I'll do something to hurt you," he said mockingly, scoffing as he said it. "As if I ever could," he said, looking back down at her. "I really don't think it would be possible Alina, to live without you in my life. But no matter what, I-" he paused, and looked at her again. She was still asleep. "I love you," he said it so quietly that Harry and Ginny barely caught what he was saying.

Closing the door and backing away, Ginny and Harry stood in silence. They walked back down the stairs, seeing as Madam Pomfrey wasn't with them.

"Wow," Harry said finally as soon as they were far enough from the hospital wing. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"It's almost as if he's...normal," she shuddered.

"As if that wasn't disturbing enough he seems... nice," he said, shaking his head at the thought. "What has the world come to?" he said, slightly smiling. At least it wasn't something _bad_- it was just weird. They walked back to their dormitories, discussing the subject as far as they could without going into detail.


	30. Look to the Future

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

**Chapter 29: Look to the Future**

On that note the rest of the school year passed by quickly. Gryffindors seized the Quidditch cup and after that the House Cup- no big surprise, really. NEWTS were as frustrating and difficult as expected- but Alina and Selena both passed with high marks. The last day of school for the graduating seventh years arrived, full of excitement and enthusiasm.

As Alina sat in her seat, watching everyone receive their diploma and shake hands with Dumbledore. Hermione Granger was given a full list of honors and achievements, along with top NEWT scores. She had already received an acceptance letter from St. Mungo's for their internship program. She planned on becoming a member of the Order and working at the Ministry eventually. It was about time that someone changed its policies.

Alina shouted and cheered the loudest as Draco strode to the front. He seemed to have no current plan, but he knew he wanted to be his own boss, to run his own corporation, or firm, or whatever he decided to do. Any occupation where he could be the sole person in control was appealing to him.

The sound level nearly blew out Alina's eardrums when the infamous Harry Potter was called to the front. Everyone knew and had understood for years now that he was destined to defeat Voldemort, though none knew how he planned on doing so. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had decided to stick with him through it all- they would go with to Godric Hollow after Bill and Fleur's wedding and after he visited the Dursleys once more. For the moment being he would become an Order member and train to be an auror. His marks in potion just barely allowed him to be qualified for auror training.

Alina could hear Selena cheering as she walked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore congratulated her on a few achievements, mailny her successful scholarship at Hogwarts and NEWT accomplishmnets. Her plans for the future were obscure to many, but Selena and Draco, who had just discovered it recently and had seemed extremely solemn and quiet on the subject.

However, Alina did not stop to outdo her sister in her shouts as Selena, the only sixth year to graduate with the rest of the seventh years, walked with confidence and smiles to the front. Oliver was nearby, holding quite a beautiful, petite bouquet of flowers. Selena would approve. Despite other people's warnings Selena applied to a Muggle university in the states. She planned on returning to the U.K. once more, with Oliver, to come and visit her sister.

Ron Weasley was congratulated by a many number of redheads, excluding Percy who was not there, and, like Harry, planned on becoming part of the Order and if possible, a job at the Ministry in the future. Hey- if Hermione was working there, why shouldn't he?

As the applause eneded after Zabini, Blaise, Dumbledore gave a grand speech that no one would, or even could forget. He spoke of the approaching war and conflicts and even mentioned Harry specifically in respect. At the end of it all Alina fought hard to hold back her tears. She began thinking to herself, How can I live without Selena? Without Hogwarts? Without Draco?

For, in fact, she would have to. A month before commencement Alina had decided firmly that she would tour the world, as an artist and as an intellect. To help in the war she had also planned on training as a nurse before leaving. She and Hermione would be working close by each other at St. Mungo's. Her personal Helare had said he would do the honors of teaching her, and coincidentally had suggested that she take a vacation as soon as her training was up.

Alina ha dthought about traveling _with_ Draco, but she didn't want to deprive him of his own aspirations and desires. Instead, she had waited till yesterday to inform him. So far he had only asked a minimal amount of questions and addressed her curtly, with indifference. Alina had expected it, but nonetheless it hurt her.

But a selfish part inside of her also wanted freedom. To escape and learn to live life on her own, to see the sights she had always wanted to paint, to live without inhibitions. While she knew that was impossible, the past year had thrown her into a whirlwind of emotions and she only wanted to abandon it. Erasing her notions of staying an extra year in England, she had packed her bags and belongings to leave the very next day.

'Alina,' she whipped around. Quickly she realized Draco was inside her mind.

'Draco?'

'Alina, I need to see you. I won't see you tomorrow.'

'Why not?' she asked while pushing past various people, anxious to find him.

'Father.'

'Oh.' She stood five feet away from him and he saw her first. After a short pause Alina ran into his arms, as he swung her around lightly, kissing her soflty on the forehead. 'I'm sorry,' she thought.

'It's your life, Alina. Who am I to stop you? What could I even _do_ to stop you?'

'It's just that it's- it's something I _have_ to do, you know?'

'No, I don't. But I'm sure someday I will.' he sighed mentally and held her tighter. 'You know I can't live without you,'

'And you know that _I_ can't live without _you_,' she thought back. 'But I have to.. I don't know how to explain it. Restoring myself? I don't know,' she shook her head, confused herself.

'How long?' he asked finally.

'I don't know. Maybe six months. Maybe after the war is over. Maybe in years.' she thought. Draco looked away, keeping back uncharacteristic tears that were welling up.

'Why Alina?' he turned to look at her. 'I could go with you and start my life with you. You don't know what could happen during the war. Do you not want to be with me? How can I just wait for however long it takes you?'

'Then don't. Don't wait for _me_, just to start_ your_ life,' she said honestly, looking at him. Draco shook his head again.

'You don't get it, do you? I can't. You don't want me to and you know I don't want to.' Draco placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away a single tear that had slid down on her face.

'I'm sorry,' was all she could say.

'Aren't you always,' he said sarcastically, smiling a bit. She smiled too and rested her head on his chest, glad they wouldn't be departing with anger towards each other.

'I'll wait for you, Alina. Promise you'll wait for me," he said, his stormy gray eyes overwhelming her own.

"I promise," she whispered. And he quickly disappeared after a quick kiss and hug, searching around for his father. After he blended into the crowds and she could no longer see his shining platinum blonde hair she turned around, trudging towards a huge group of people, who were waiting to see her. Their attention was focused on Selena at the moment, but as soon as they saw her they rushed towards her, engulfing her in a semi-mob. Lilith was a bit taller, Andrew had definitely grown but hadn't yet reached puberty yet it seemed, and Mike had definitely shot up, even though he was only ten. Her mother and father were crying with joy and Alina allowed herself to cry with them. "Are you watching Uncle Chris? I've missed you, and I wish you were here..." she thought to herself. "But you are here. Always," she said, looking at her family and wiped away her tears, a new expression on her face.

"We did it sis- one full year of Hogwarts," she smiled and hugged her sister.

"Yea, we did." Alina smiled back at her and let her go as she went to introduce Oliver to the rest of the family. Alina walked around the whole grounds, looking at the wide expanse of the lake and the dense Forbidden Forest, and Hagrid's hut in the background. She looked upwards towards the school and observed its massiveness, the sheer magnificance of a school that old. Mentally imprinting these images upon herself she went back to her sister and their friends and sighed, fully prepared to face the harsh reality of the world.


End file.
